Beneath the Mask
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Something a little more original. Lucy and Natsu finally get together, Lisanna, is hurt but being the bigger person decides to take time off and find herself. She meets a new dragon slayer and finds herself along the way. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own Myshka (she's a lesbian) and Ryk – not Yuri. Was LaLi... now LaLu and NaLi (Had a change of heart)
1. Chapter 1 - Let it Go

**Beneath the Mask**

**Summary: Something a little more original. Lucy and Natsu finally get together (it's inevitable as much as it makes me sick) Lisanna, is hurt but being the bigger person decides to take time off and find herself. She meets a new dragon slayer and finds love with an old dragon slayer. Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own Myshka (she's a lesbian) and Ryk – not Yuri.**

**A/N: I am not really a Lucy fan, just tired of the crappy evil Lisanna stories. Lisanna is awesome.**

**Part1 – Let it go**

"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Lisanna asked; a wide pained grin on her face as her heart quivered inside.

"You bet I am; I love her Lisanna; she brought the joy back into my life after you were gone." Natsu said with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Then go get her dragon boy." Lisanna patted her friend on the shoulder, turning around she bit her lip; she would not allow herself to break in front of him.

"Dragon boy; that's new, I think I like it. Thanks Lisanna you're a great friend." Natsu squeezed her shoulder as he ran out her dorm room.

She waited, she waited until she knew he was too far ahead for his dragon senses to hear or smell. She waited then she broke. Her body wracked with sobs as she fell to her knees. It felt as if there were a festering open wound in her chest waiting to consume her with emptiness. Her chest hurt, her lungs burned.

"This isn't right… I should be happy for you…" Lisanna said digging her nails into her palms, trying to smile as the tears continued to roll.

"Mira will be home soon." She choked.

"She can't see me like this." Lisanna's voice sounded more like a croak.

She walked in a daze to the bathroom when she heard the jingle on Mira's keys in the door.

"Lisanna" Mira called out, Lisanna sucked in a much needed breath; trying to steady her voice.

"Yeah" She called turning on the shower and stepping in; she didn't bother to remove her dress.

"I have the most wonderful news. Lucy agreed to date Natsu." Mira said in excitement.

"Yeah… Natsu told me earlier. It's wonderful." Lisanna said, tears rolling down her cheeks along with the hot water that cascaded over her face.

"If only you would hurry up and find someone too." Mira teased. Making her way to the little kitchenette she shared with her sister.

_I did find someone… he just found someone better I guess._ Lisanna bit down hard on her lip, preventing the choking sob that was building in her chest from escaping. She couldn't be there. She couldn't watch them. This wasn't Edolas with the fake Natsu, it was her Natsu.

When she emerged from the bathroom she decided, she would leave Magnolia for a while. Her maternal grandmother lived far away from Fiore in a kingdom called Idylius. It was a 2 weeklong trip by boat, if she put enough distance between herself and the fire breather maybe the hole in her chest wouldn't ache so much.

"Hey Mira… I've been thinking." Lisanna said busying herself chopping up vegetables with her back facing Mira.

"I want to go visit grandma… I haven't seen her. I know we weren't on good terms since our parents passed. After thinking I would never get back home… I just want to try and make things right." Lisanna lied, she smirked sadly to herself.

Mirajane hugged the younger take-over mage from behind.

"I've got to hand it to you… you must be brave to want to tackle that old hag." Mira said distastefully. Her grandmother basically kicked them out of their home and sent them on a one way ticket to Fiore after their parents passed.

"It's not about bravery Mira. It's about family." Lisanna said, hugging her sister tight. The dull ache in her chest would not recede.

"How long do you plan to be gone for?" Mira asked holding her sister equally tight.

"A few days… I should be back in slightly over a month." _More like I never want to come back_ Lisanna smirked inwardly.

"Okay, make sure you pack warm, its winter in that part of the world now. When do you plan on leaving?" Mira asked.

"Tonight… why make haste on a good idea right." Lisanna chuckled then bit her lip to prevent the dry sob that had been building since she exited the bathroom.

"I hope you achieve what you want to accomplish… I don't think you'll have any luck with that hag though." Mira said dryly.

"I love you." Lisanna said giving her sister another tight hug before bounding into her room to pack.

Mirajane eyed her sister's door suspiciously, something just didn't add up. It had been 3 years since the Grand Magic Games and Lisanna seemed to have drifted further away from them over the years. She spent most of her time with either the Raijinshu or off on missions with Wendy and Juvia.

Lisanna finally packed, taking a look at her empty room she sighed. She was going to miss her siblings and the guild. She just couldn't stand the pain in her heart. She couldn't let anyone see her hurt. She had one more stop before she took a train to the harbour.

She stood before a hut on a hill, before it stood a tombstone, one on which the rising sun always shined. Her tears fell freely here, there was no one there to hear her sobs or see her pain. It was funny in a way. She was going to lay waste to the place that held some off her happiest memories… right now they gave her the greatest pain. Like a pyre for her feelings and lost love she set the hut alight… the tombstone would be the only reminder of what was. Lisanna clutched her sides falling to the ground once more and her sobs wracked through her body. She wished she could rip her heart out so that the pain would end. She stayed until the flames died… until all that was left was ash…

She needed to leave before the sun came out or she ran into any nosy dragon slayers. One look and they'd know she was hurt – except the oblivious pink haired one.

"You think turning the hut into a pile of ash is going to make it hurt any less?" A yellow haired mage called out emerging from the woods behind her.

"Probably not but I thought a funeral for my heart would seem nice." Lisanna said, still holding herself.

"I can't believe that flame brain managed to get both of you to fall for him. Tch" Laxus patted the white haired mage on the head.

"Be safe." He murmured giving her a gentle one arm hug as he returned to the shadows from which her emerged.

"Kitten… Don't let that fool get ya down. You're both too good for him." This time it was Gajeel who had joined her. He picked up her luggage and walked her to the station. He gave her a pat on the head and asked her to be safe and call if she needed any help.

She was definitely going to miss her friends.

A pink haired boy dragged his blonde girlfriend to a clearing on a cliff.

"Wait till you see the place where we kept Happy when he was an egg." Natsu said excitedly as his positively smitten blushing girlfriend bounded beside him.

"What the, who would do such a thing!" Natsu roared having come across a pile of ash where his little home with Happy and Lisanna once stood.

"I'm sorry Natsu… it could have been an accident." Lucy said comfortingly.

"Accident my ass, I can still feel the warmth in the air and the smell of fire." Natsu was enraged; Lucy snapped her hands back in fear of getting burned as Natsu's body was soon aflame.

The Fire Dragon Slayer stormed into the guild looking for his white haired friend to give her the bad news regarding their little home.

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu called angrily as he burst through the guild doors.

"Lisanna isn't here Natsu, maybe I can help you." Mirajane said in a calming, soothing tone.

"Where is she? I have important news for her." Natsu said his hand grasping Lucy's slightly harder than she would like.

"She left for Idylius last night. She'll only come back after a month." Mira said quizzically wondering what news Natsu had for Lisanna.

"Someone burned our hut, the one we took care of Happy in." Natsu said angrily.

"I'm sure she knows; I saw her there last night. She was the one who burned it." Laxus said bored.

"What? How could she do that? Wait till she gets back" Natsu seethed.

"I doubt she'll ever come back flame brain."

"Probably out of fear for me, knowing how pissed off I am about her burning our place down. Right before I was going to take Lucy." Natsu said; blushing a little as he looked at his girlfriend.

"You really are dense aren't you" Gray called out from his spot in front of Cana.

"What was that porn star wanna be?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Water Dragon Slayer

**Part2 – Water Dragon Slayer**

The trip to Idylius was really taking it out of Lisanna, the ship had run out of basic necessities and the passengers where rationed to dry bread and water. Lisanna was pissed off; she had paid for a first class ticket, not the shoddy shit she had been putting up with.

"This is false advertising. I paid for first class, where are the banquets, balls and cocktail parties." One particularly annoyed male passenger said to a haggard looking crewman.

"If you'll come this way, the Captain will be sure to explain." The crewman said leading the man to the far end of the ship. Lisanna noticed that the number of men kept shrinking; women who complained were ignored whilst the men who complained vanished.

Having had enough of the depressing atmosphere on the ship, Lisanna decided to venture into the ocean. After 2 weeks of crappy treatment she decided the ocean couldn't be that bad.

"Animal Soul – Mermaid" She called as she tossed herself over the railing. The chilly, cold waters felt good, it took her mind of her annoyance and the dull ache in her heart.

There weren't any strong winds so the ship was moving at an exceedingly slow rate. Lisanna decided to dive deeper, with the hope of finding adventure below… what she didn't expect to find was the body of the man the crewman had just taken away. His throat had been slit vertically, it seemed his body had been pulled down by some kind of predator seeing as his leg seemed to have been ripped off. There was nothing she could do for him. She swam further back discovering more male corpses floating in the water behind them.

"What the fuck is going on?" She said to herself.

"Animal Soul – Bird." She took flight from the water and landed safely on the deck before several of the crewmates and the remaining passengers.

"A mage, what the hell is a mage doing on this ship." A large man said gruffly.

"Want to explain where the men you took away are?" Lisanna hissed feeling her magic coil inside her. Like a snake ready to strike.

"They were not well, our Captain sent them to receive treatment in the sick bay." A tall, slight man said in a bored voice.

"I didn't know slitting people's throats and tossing them into the ocean counted as treatment." Lisanna spat.

"What!"

"It can't be…"

"My husband"

"Where is Daddy?"

The remaining passengers went into a frenzy of disbelief, sobs and abject fear for their lives as people began screaming and running away from the crewmen whilst some just collapsed to the ground with the realization that they weren't going to see their loved one again.

"You messed with the wrong pirates little girl. We would have made a pretty buck selling you, too bad we have to kill you for messing up our consignment." An older pepper haired male said descending from the navigation room.

"We'll see about that! Animal Soul – Tigress!" Lisanna called out; she kicked, clawed and pawed her assailants. Her training with Mira and Erza in hand to hand combat was proving beneficial especially with the sharp tiger claws on her paws.

She relished the power she felt as she dealt blow after blow to the pirates before her. Her pain only fuelled her desire changing it to blood lust, the more red she saw the happier she felt, even though some of the red belonged to her. She wasn't getting by unscathed, the men had swords and daggers; she had collected many cuts and wounds as she fought the growing number of pirates. A shot rang out, Lisanna felt pain in her chest; she looked down to find a bullet wound just below the juncture of her breasts.

_A physical wound over my emotional one._ She thought sarcastically as her body taking on its human form collapsed from blood loss. The last thing she recalled was a flash of black and a woman's voice calling out 'Water Dragon – Wing Slash' before the world went dark.

Carla watched Wendy as she listened to the Raijinshu about their most recent mission. The girl was absolutely enthralled with the way Bickslow said stories, Bickslow managed to contain his usually crude speech when speaking to the youngest Dragon Slayer. Wendy was like a younger sister to most, Gajeel and Laxus were especially protective of the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Carla, I'm bored." Happy said nervously, he was attempting to ask Carla on a date again.

"Why don't you and Natsu go on a mission or something?" Carla asked looking around for Pantherlily to save her from the ever so clingy Happy.

"Natsu is busy with Lucy – see they're Happy. We should be Happy." Happy suggested pointing in the direction of the flame brain and his blonde girlfriend who was giggling like a school girl with her boyfriend. Before she looked away she got a glimpse of Mira's sad worried face.

During the fight between Gray and Natsu the day after Lisanna left, Gajeel pulled Mira over to tell her about Lisanna's feelings, and warned her against pushing Lisanna to return. Lisanna needed to get through her pain and heartache on her own. Mira felt helpless for not noticing her own sister's affections for the fire mage whilst she kept on pushing Lucy and Natsu closer. Carla shook her head in annoyance, hormonal young people and their stupid emotions – that was one of the reasons she preferred hanging around Porlyusica.

Carla found herself blinded by light, she saw Lisanna lying in a pool of her own blood, her body covered in cuts, her hand covering the source of the river of blood she lay in.

"LISANNA!" Carla screamed in a choked, tear wrenching sob.

"Hey girl, wake up. You need to drink this." A thick Russian accented voice spoke softly to Lisanna.

"Mira…" She mumbled.

"Not Mira, Myshka my dear, now drink up or you will die." The woman said placing an earthen bowl to Lisanna's lips. She sipped the awful tasting liquid and immediately dry wretched.

"I know it tastes awful, but you need it to survive. Think of this Mira person you just called out… Don't you want to see her again?" The voice asked. Lisanna tried opening her eyes but they were swollen shut. The bowl was brought to her lips again, this time she finished it in several huge gulps then turned over dry wrenching and spitting trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Slowly she began to feel her magic start to return. He body didn't hurt so much either.

"Lie down and rest some more little girl." The voice commanded, carrying the take-over mage bridal style over to what felt like a sheet over a stack of dried leaves and twigs.

"Not the four seasons but it will suffice for you to last the night." The woman spoke again, Lisanna heard harmonica music as she drifted into the comfort of sleep.

"Not bad little Fairy Tail mage. You have a lot more training to do if you want to get stronger though." Myshka said to herself leaning her head against the cave wall waiting for the storm to pass.

A blur appeared before Myshka.

"Doranbolt, you took your sweet fucking time. Your teleport is becoming slow." Myshka teased as the council mage bowed.

"Forgive me commander; I had to assist with the corpse recovery. Would you like me to take the girl back to Fairy Tail?" Doranbolt asked his eyes still closed and face directed to the floor.

"No, I'll let you know once she's awake. It's obvious she wasn't heading to Fairy Tail when those pirates commandeered the ship she was on." Myshka said extending her legs before her.

"You don't have to be so formal Dory; it is annoying; you're behaving like Lahar." Myshka chided the Captain.

"You're senior to us both." Doranbolt mumbled and the woman chuckled.

"You forget; I work alone now. The council has handled the Acnologia matter to me since the Tenrou Fairy Tail team was demolished 10 years ago." Myshka yawned.

"Actually, they're pretty much well and alive; the Island has also been restored. That girl is one of the survivors." Doranbolt said nodding in Lisanna's direction.

"So the Dragon Slayers?"

"Everyone is alive and accounted for; it was like time froze for them." Doranbolt answered.

"You are dismissed… I need to get some rest." The commander answered and with a slight gesture of her hand Doranbolt nodded and disappeared.

"You hear that Ryk?" Myshka called into the darkness as a dark blue male exceed emerged.

"Seems your cousin lives, I told you we should have more touch with the outside world. You get so obsessive with your projects." He said dryly. Myshka rolled her eyes at her exceed and proceeded to rest her head on her knees.

"Natsu" She whispered with a smile as she allowed sleep to take her.

**A/N: ****Wow! I actually got reviews for this, just waiting for all the NaLu shippers to flame me *wearing Erza'a flame empress armor* I'm ready! Bring it Lisanna haters! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Special thanks to .925 and JcL107 for the follows :) **

**Reader Reviews:**

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Looks like I found another fellow who actually sees Lisanna as a REAL person. I am totally with with you on the cliche stories about NaLu and Lisanna thing. Seriously, I give up on what people do now. I saw a new story out and it is one of those stupid ones. I cry...I really cry...It is just too much to look at now. It basically ruins Fairy Tail!  
I love the chapter and how Laxus and Gajeel are so kind to Lisanna! Natsu is a moron of a fool who deserve more than a kick to a face or a punch in the guts! I hope to see Happy soon!  
GOOD LUCK!

**Rogue: **Thanks Maiden, I actually like Lisanna better. There are lots of idiots who think they can write, I understand how you feel - that's why I started up this fic. It probably won't get many followers but I will see it to the end. Lisanna deserves that much.

From:** JcL107**

-

I feel like Natsu deserves a Lucy Kick for being so dense, even though you've already set their pairing for this fic. Then again, it wouldn't be surprising to see her do so considering Natsu...

**Rogue: **When is Natsu not dense LOL... He deserves more than a Lucy kick in my mind, he deserves to be locked in a room with Erza and Mira and an iron maiden :D

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Oh yeah Myshka is a lesbian - no she won't be getting with Lisanna, I have plans with her though. She is Natsu's older cousin... more about that in later chapters for now I am trying to focus on Lisanna finding herself.**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	3. Chapter 3 - The scenic route

**Part 3 – The scenic route home**

Lisanna shifted in her sleep and yelped as a twig poked at her sensitive skin. She awoke with a start; her eyes weren't swollen shut anymore so she could finally take in her surroundings. She was in a cave, there was a fire which would be going out soon, her body had mostly healed, and there were angry red marks all over her pale skin from where the cuts during her fight were.

"The ship, the fight!" Lisanna shot up then immediately went back down feeling dizzy.

"You're finally awake, you still need to rest. You aren't fully healed." An accented voice called to Lisanna as a female entered the cave carrying a large bundle of wood. She threw a few branches into the fire as a small cat poured water into a kettle.

_Cat pouring water into kettle…_

"You're an Exceed!" Lisanna said in an almost accusing tone.

"Why is it a crime?" The Exceed said dryly.

"No… sorry… that must make you…" Lisanna looked at the woman waiting for an introduction.

"The Water Dragon Slayer – Myshka. Nice to meet you Fairy Tail Wizard." Myshka said offering her hand to the young woman.

Lisanna was finally able to see the woman who nursed her; she seemed to be in her mid-twenties, jet black curly hair, large green slanted eyes, a full mouth. Her body was full on lean muscle; Lisanna would never think in a hundred years that abdominal muscles would look good on a female. This female, however, carried them well. She had a piercing on her chin and right eyebrow as well as a stud on the right side of her nose.

"Where am I? What happened to the people on the ship?" Lisanna asked wide eyed.

"Well your ship had been commandeered by a group of vicious pirates known as the slavers. They hijack ships and kill off the elderly, men and weak, they sell the women and children into slavery. You were lucky I got there when I did. If the bullet didn't kill you then they would have cut open your luscious young body and harvested your organs – which is something else they do. Nasty little fuckers…" Lisanna laughed, the way the woman's accent curled around cuss words was awesome.

"I amuse you?" She asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I laughed." Lisanna said, putting her hand up to her chest, _yes the dull ache was still there._

"The surviving passengers are safe and the deceased have been recovered… There wasn't much left of the slavers to arrest." Myshka said with a menacing smile that would put Mira's Satan Soul to shame.

"The bullet came pretty close to your heart. You were lucky to escape with just a graze to it." Myshka said putting the bullet in Lisanna's hand.

"I'm Lisanna by the way, Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna said getting up slowly, she needed to walk for a bit; her legs were beginning to cramp. She walked out to the mouth of the cave and was astounded by the scene before her, the cave was on a sea cliff face, she watched as the water crashed violently against the rocks below. She wondered how on Earthland the Exceed managed to carry both of them up there.

"Don't get to close to the edge; I don't think my medicine can save you from that kind of damage." The Exceed said almost irritably. Lisanna walked by him, giving him a quick scratch behind the ear before sitting near the fire. The Exceed looked at her wide eyed in confusion as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. Myshka chuckled at her Exceed; she didn't get blackmail material on him quite so often.

"How long have I been out? Where are we anyway?" Lisanna asked as she gratefully accepted a cup of tea from the water dragon slayer.

"A day and a half, we're on an Island not far from where Idylius once was." Myshka said darkly, anger boiled up in the pit of her stomach.

"Once was… what happened?"

"Acnologia" Myshka spat, slamming her steel cup on the ground.

"That Zeref bastard and his fucking demons… Just because Idylius was such a small Kingdom he felt he could just use it to lure Acnologia. Who cares about the people who live there? Acnologia was too strong for him, his forces vanished along with him and Acnologia destroyed everything."

"You tried your best." The Exceed said handing over a small bottle of capsules to the Water Dragon Slayer.

"You faced Acnologia?" Lisanna asked, remembering her own experience with the black dragon on Tenrou Island.

"I'd be dead if I faced him. I try to distract him from areas where innocent life is. He mostly nests sleeps on a volcanic Island far south until he feels strong Dark Magic. I have been studying that fucking Dragon for 10 years straight looking for some kind of weakness"

"We fought him on Tenrou Island; we had 3 first generation slayers and a second generation one. It did nothing."

"Acnologia wasn't born a Dragon, he was a Slayer. He developed a blood lust for killing dragon's it didn't matter if they were harmless or not. He wanted to destroy them all, one day he just turned into the very thing he despised. It'll take a lot more than dragons and dragon slayers to destroy him."

"Wendy told us that story. She used her magic to speak to the spirit of a dragon 3 years ago."

"How come no one's ever heard of the Water Dragon Slayer?" Lisanna asked; dragon slayers were very rare indeed.

"When my Dragon was killed by Acnologia I was taken in by the Magic Council. I was trained in black ops from a very young age. Taking on the missions deemed too dangerous and reckless by most. When I found you I was actually taking my first break in a long time."

"Where were you off to? Idylius I suspect. I can get Doranbolt to take you back home within seconds." Myshka offered.

"Actually… I was kind of escaping from a situation back home." Lisanna said looking away.

"A broken heart huh. I know the feeling. I caught my wife in bed with one of my subordinates a few years back. I had been tracking Acnologia for 5 years straight; I suppose it was my own fault. My work is something that consumes much of my time." Lisanna didn't hear the rest of what Myshka said; her mind was still stuck at the word wife. Myshka misunderstood the lost expression on Lisanna's face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I promise not to make any moves on you. Ryk here might get jealous…" Myshka teased her Exceed.

"Why would I get jealous?" The cat snapped; his cheeks tinged an interesting shade of pink once more.

"I could send you to Fairy Tail now or… You could join me, I'm Island hoping and holidaying at the council's expense. My vacation ends at Magnolia. There is some business I have with the slayers there. Should take a few months to get there, I have so much to catch up on from the last 10 years!" Myshka said as she opened a bag and offered a slice of pie to Lisanna.

"If it's no problem, I'd like to join you." Lisanna said nervously. She was in no hurry to go back too soon.

"Agreed, you will be our guest on our travels till Magnolia." Myshka said offering her hand in friendship to Lisanna.

"By the way, your communication Lacrima has been going crazy; you should probably contact your family." Myshka called out as she started packing her belongings.

**A/N: This story is starting to write itself. When I sit with it I can't stop. Special thanks to: GhostAvatar and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews!**

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Hi, it is nice to hear from you again. Thank you for the reply about my review! I was very happy about it! :)  
Before I read this chapter, I saw a new story with Lisanna in it. It was another NaLu cliche story...I cry...I seriously can't take it anymore...I don't know how many times I cry every time I see such story posted up.  
When I saw this story update, it made me happy and smiling! Thank you for updating! XD  
I love this chapter because Lisanna just kick a**! She is so awesome and I love Myshka! I don't care if she is a lesbian! She is so cool! XD Also, it is nice to see Happy again! He is so adorable! XD  
I will check everyday to see if you update because this is worth reading!  
GOOD LUCK!

**Rogue: **Thanks you again. I hope I do justice to Lisanna... I am currently working on a cage fighting scene so I hope you guys like Lisanna kicking ass. Happy is such a cutey I realized that he still has his bond with Lisanna when she returned unlike Natsu who seems to permanently be in Lucy land. I wonder how things would be had Lisanna not gone to Edolas. What if Lisanna was already there when Lucy joined... Oh well we can only wonder. NaLu shippers love making Lisanna look to be evil and insecure. If anything Lisanna can probably hold her own pretty well being the sister of Mirajane.

**From: GhostAvatar**

Hey! As do you, I like Lisanna better then this story! Like and Fav from me :P

Ghost!

**Rogue: **Lisanna is pretty awesome, I like how she doesn't blush every time Natsu is near her and doesn't whine and complain like a certain blonde. I don't understand why Mashima shows her past with Natsu if Natsu is doomed to an eternity with Lucy. He should have left her dead it seems like he brought her to back to break her heart. :( Bad Mashima...

**So that was it. I hope you guys enjoyed the update. We'll get to see the guild's reaction next here's a lil preview...**

**Part -3**

"Come back home… NOW" Natsu ordered glaring at the Lacrima almost daring Lisanna to go against him.

"I will in some time. I am going to be traveling with Myshka. So you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." Lisanna said.

"You're spending time with another woman who's into women…" Ever said incredulously.

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kiss My Ass

**Part 4 – Kiss my ass**

Lisanna poured small amount of energy into the Lacrima and waited a few moments before the Master's tear streaked face showed up.

"Lisanna, you're alive! Thank Mavis!" The Master wept. Judging by the dark bags under his eyes he probably hadn't eaten or slept.

"Master, you aren't taking care of yourself." Lisanna chided.

"How can I? When one of my children is so far from home?" The Master said sadly.

"Hey Brats! Lisanna is alright!" The guild master shouted turning the Lacrima so Lisanna could see the rest of the guild.

Mirajane was a crumpled heap in Elfman's arms, the Raijinshu looked to be comforting Laxus, Gajeel held Levy and Wendy as they cried.

"Hi Everybody" Lisanna smiled nervously. They all yelled her name in chorus then when silent when they noticed the silhouette of a woman remove her top behind Lisanna.

"Who's that?" Gray gulped.

"Behind me?" Lisanna questioned without looking.

"That's the Water Dragon Slayer Myshka and her Exceed Ryk. She saved me." Lisanna smiled.

"She has nice boobs!" Bickslow said earning a slap across the head from Ever.

"Too bad I'm into chicks not dicks." Myshka called out from behind Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, I'm taking a swim." Myshka said pulling her pants off and giving the entire guild a glorious view of her plump globes and the dragon tattoo on her lower back before she plunged into the icy cold waters below.

"Hey Myshka - the rocks!" Lisanna called out in panic.

"She'll be fine." Ryk rolled his eyes and concentrated on the fish in front of him. Happy's eyes grew and became affixed to the fish the dark blue Exceed was feasting on.

"I had a vision, you were shot" Carla said, as she wiped her tears on her paw.

"You mean this little thing?" Lisanna said showing the bullet to the guild.

"You took it like a man!" Elfman said his previous sadness had vanished when Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah I was almost a goner. If it wasn't for Myshka I wouldn't be here right now." Lisanna shrugged.

"Please come home Lisanna." Mirajane pleaded. She knew Lisanna needed time, but after coming so close to losing her again, she needed her home where she could protect her sister.

"I will in a bit… There's something you need to know Idylius was destroyed." Lisanna said seriously.

"How did you learn about that? I only got word of it this morning. They said they would discuss the details at a guild master meeting tonight." Master Makarov asked.

"Myshka is a black ops commander from the magic counsel. Her job is to find a way to destroy Acnologia. She was tracking Acnologia when Zeref decided Idylius would be a good battle ground. Acnologia destroyed the kingdom whole." The dark blue Exceed said finishing his meal and wiping his mouth on a napkin. Carla blushed at his manners.

"Well aren't you lucky." An angry voice spat as Natsu glared at the Lacrima. Lisanna gulped and took a step back, almost as if expecting Natsu's flames to reach her through the Lacrima.

"Watch it Natsu." Laxus warned.

"How can you run off like that Lisanna? Do you know what you put us through? When we thought we lost you again…" Natsu's body trembled as he tried to contain his own tears. Lucy squeezed his shoulder in support.

"I apologise for almost dying." Lisanna rolled her eyes, training them on a smirking Gajeel so she wouldn't have to look at Natsu and Lucy.

"Come back home… NOW" Natsu ordered glaring at the Lacrima almost daring Lisanna to go against him.

"I will in some time. I am going to be travelling with Myshka. So you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." Lisanna said.

"You're spending time with another woman who's into women…" Ever said incredulously.

"Hey who knows… maybe deep down I need some lady love." Lisanna joked and Natsu growled.

"Stay away from her and get home now before I find you and drag you back." Lisanna was ready to scream at Natsu when a very wet arm was slung over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't order a lady around like that, especially since you have no claim on her." Myshka glared dangerously over Lisanna's shoulder.

"Who I have claimed is none of your damn business." Natsu growled; there was a primal urge within him; screaming out its need to own.

"It is… maybe I should claim the little darling for myself." Myshka said wrapping her arms around Lisanna's waist.

"Mysh… you're still naked." Ryk complained.

"I'll kill you." Natsu spat.

"What's this entire claiming BS?" Laxus asked an equally confused Wendy.

"Oh Goddess…" Myshka hissed.

"Did your Dragon's teach you nothing before they were taken?" Myshka asked.

"You know what happened to our Dragon's?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Yes I do little Dragon princess. I have much to speak to the 4 of you about it when we arrive at Magnolia in about 6 months. If you want information I suggest you start training to fight me." Myshka challenged and watch as a large grin broke out on 3 of the males' faces whilst Wendy wore a look of abject horror.

"Please… take care of my sister… bring her home safely." Mira appealed to the woman behind Lisanna.

"Lisanna will be fine." Myshka huffed.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I failed to understand you." Mira cried.

"It's okay, sometimes shit happens for the best." Lisanna shrugged, even though her heart felt like it was about to cave in at the sight of Natsu.

"Get your hands off what doesn't belong to you!" Natsu roared as Myshka placed her chin atop Lisanna's head.

"You know what Natsu? You can kiss my ass." With that Lisanna killed off the feed.

"What a confused little dragon." Myshka mumbled, stepping away from Lisanna and putting on her clothes.

"So you were stark naked behind me all this time?" Lisanna asked wide eyed taking in the nipple piercings and belly ring.

"Um… yes." Myshka shrugged slipping on her black leather pants and combat boots along with a black leather sport vest. She pulled her hair into a pony and slipped on a black cloak with the magic council emblem on it.

"I thought the Magic Council only wore white and blue." Lisanna mumbled as Myshka tossed a pair of black leather shorts and a white vest at her.

"You're a mess change." Myshka ordered.

"The magic council can… kiss my ass… as you eloquently put it. I'm black ops bitch; the Magic Council can't touch me even if they wanted to. Too many secrets..." Myshka said pointing to her head.

"Ryk" Myshka said with authority. The Exceed sprouted wings and flew towards Lisanna.

"What about you?" Lisanna asked as Ryk picked her off the ground.

"I have wings of my own dear." Myshka smirked as she glowed blue; Lisanna had only witnessed dragon force during the Grand Magic Games. Myshka's was far more fearsome than that which she had witnessed. Her fingers had transformed into powerful talons and 2 horned wings popped out from under her cloak.

"You know I could fly on my own." Lisanna grumbled.

"Yes but you'd be magically exhausted before we reached the next Island. Let Ryk take care of you, I'm sure he's more than happy to…" Myshka smirked as she dived from the cave mouth, picking up a few seconds later and signalling her Exceed to follow.

"There are times when I think of smothering her in her sleep." Ryk hissed and Lisanna laughed causing the Exceed to blush again.

**A/N: There you have it! Part 4 hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing it. Natsu you confused little boy - well there actually is a good reason Natsu is behaving the way he is. Don't worry my Lisanna lovers I will not ship Lisanna with Natsu here... I have someone else in mind for the Lovely Lisanna. Special thanks to Maiden Warrior and GhostAvatar for the reviews. You guys are awesome:**

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:This is a cute chapter! Ryk is such a cutie, just like Happy! Lisanna is so kind to Ryk!  
You know, I was screaming in my room and punched a wall...my hand still hurts...another NaLu cliche story came up...your update made me feel better! THANK YOU!  
Myshka is such a cool person! I feel like I fell in love with her...Whoa, I need to stop right there before I drool on my screen. Lisanna made the right decision to travel with Myshka. I will love to see her kick a** during her travel around the islands! XD Water-Dragon Slayer is such an awesome magic!  
The preview at the end made go LOL! HAHAHAHA! Evergreen's line just killed me there!  
Also, I feel like murdering Natsu because he has the nerve to even yelled at Lisanna or ordered her to come back!  
Is Lisanna going to have new Take-Over Souls? If she is, can she have a Phoenix Take-Over Soul? IT can be so AWESOME!  
See you next chapter! GOOD LUCK!

**Rogue: **I was actually planning on her getting a phoenix soul... Just working around what power it will have... We know the phoenix rises from the ashes... I know what you mean about Myshka I think I love her tooo. Stop punching walls - you need your hands to scroll through all the pro Lisanna fics. I was thinking of adding a little more power to Lisanna. Well back to my plot and planning.

**From: GhostAvatar**

Hey! I'm in LOVE with this story and I totally agree with you on your Lucy opinion. One of my friends is trying to get me to be a NaLu fan, and it's horrifying! I love the way you write, its so fun and creative. And I'm kind wishing Myshka was a real character, she is awesome! Lots of love from me ;D

Ghost!

**Rogue: **Those NaLu shippers are like rashes... they are everywhere... They drive me crazy. To me Lucy is the Nami knock off, the difference is Nami can actually kick ass. Sometimes I read stories on here and feel like running into a wall.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	5. Chapter 5 - Isle of Lost Souls

**Part 5 – Isle of Souls**

Lisanna nodded of a few time's during their flight to the next Island. When she woke up it was dark outside. She found herself in a sleeping bag near a fire watching Ryk as he turned what appeared to be a ginormous lizard over the fire.

"We're having barbeque Monitor Lizard." Ryk said distastefully.

"You don't look very happy; I bet you'd like fish." Lisanna smiled, not ready to leave the warmth of the sleeping bag just yet.

"Unfortunately there aren't any fish in these waters, or animals for that matter of fact. We were lucky to find this poor creature. Myshka is useless when it comes to provisioning. I told her we needed more food and blankets and normal people things like sleeping bags!" The cat huffed.

"So where'd this sleeping bag come from?" Lisanna asked suddenly feeling a little ill.

"I think it belonged to the skeleton behind you." With that Lisanna shot out the sleeping bag screaming and running as if there were a demon on her ass.

"You shouldn't run around like that, there are lost souls on this Isle." Ryk called out to Lisanna then shrugged. Myshka's dragon senses would be able to pick up if Lisanna was in any real danger. The Isle was small enough so Lisanna's scream was clearly audible no matter where she ran.

Lisanna; having finally screamed herself hoarse, leaned against a tree panting, she felt foolish for running out into the dark. When she turned and saw the skeleton behind her, all she could think of was getting away as fast as she could. _Man I'm an idiot… _She thought smiling at the word 'man' thinking of Elfman. Her communication Lacrima began to glow, she took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey Laxus" She greeted in a shaky voice as she tried to smile.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Skeleton actually" Laxus raised an eyebrow to her.

"Where are you?"

"No fucking clue." Lisanna huffed and Laxus chuckled at the younger woman's use of expletives.

"You shouldn't run off into the dark like that." Myshka said appearing with a couple of eels hanging from a spear.

"Where'd you get that? Ryk said there were no fish or animals around."

"I'm a dragon; dragons know where to hunt. Who's Mr Muscles?" Myshka asked jerking her pierced chin towards Laxus.

"Laxus Dreyar, meet Myshka the Water Dragon Slayer. Myshka meet Laxus the second generation Lightning Dragon Slayer." Lisanna as she took Myshka's water bottle.

"So you're the one they put Shokari's heart in…" Myshka said as she studied the lightning mage.

"Shokari's heart?"

"Where'd you think dragon Lacrima come from? When a dragon dying dragon seeks a student they infuse their magic into their hearts, creating the dragon Lacrima… That's how it infuses with your body to become one – it's one of the few organic Lacrima, it tends to react with people with a certain gene." Myshka said dismissively eyeing Evergreen in the background.

"Who is the lovely lady?"

"My future sister in law…" Lisanna rolled her eyes and Myshka sighed.

"Lisaaannnnnnnaaaaa" Bickslow called out jumping Laxus back and waving his tongue at her.

"What an odd man… if that tongue were only on a woman…" Myshka said wistfully.

"If you close your eyes we can pretend I'm a woman." Bickslow said with his tongue hanging out staring at Myshka's nipple rings which were poking out along with her nipples from the cold night air.

"I'll pass, though, if I were drunk enough lightning boy might just do it." Laxus smirked, and Bickslow scowled.

"So where exactly are you?" Laxus asked.

"No idea, did you need anything from me?" Lisanna asked.

"Just checking up on you for the old man while he's at the guild master meeting"

"We're at the Isle of lost souls, you're a Seith Mage no, Mr incredibly long tongue?" Myshka asked.

"Isle of lost Souls, I thought that was a myth, to know it actually exists…" Bickslow's grin grew wide in excitement.

"Lost souls…" Lisanna whimpered as the colour drained from her face.

"Laxus can we go there, please Laxus"

"Please Laxus, Please Laxus" Bickslow's babies repeated.

"I suppose…" With that there was a flash of lightening; Laxus and Bickslow now stood before the wide eyed water dragon slayer.

"Eeeeep!" Lisanna shrieked clutching Myshka's arm.

"Don't think you guys can just go off without me!" Freed called from the ground; clutching Laxus leg. It seemed the green haired rune mage made a last second dive.

"How were you able to get here?" Myshka asked her facial expression calm once more.

"The communication Lacrima allowed me to get a lock on where Lisanna was." Laxus said patting the young take over mage on her head then trying to shake Freed off his leg.

"More guests how wonderful come this way." Ryk said irritably. He was never used to much company. After spending the greater part of 10 years alone with Myshka getting used to people again seemed a task indeed.

The mages followed the Exceed back to the camp fire. Bickslow immediately began dancing with the skeletal remains, creeping out the rest of the crowd… except Freed who was still clutching Laxus foot.

"It's here…" Bickslow stuck out his tongue.

"Babies!" He called jumping on the little wooden totems as they sped of behind an unseen entity.

"That's freaky… he's running after a ghost." Lisanna said as a chill went through her.

"We should all shriek and run into the darkness screaming bloody murder?" Ryk teased Lisanna in his dry, irritable voice.

"Don't sass me cat." Lisanna said knocking the Exceed off the log they were sitting on.

"You sure you don't want any lizard?" Laxus teased Freed as he pushed the stick with the grilled reptile towards the rune mage who looked like he was about to throw up.

"It was a good thing you caught those Eel… I don't think I could stomach lizard." Lisanna said gratefully taking another bite of the barbequed eel.

"Eating Lizard seemed a little too much like cannibalism." Myshka said wishing for booze.

"I'll cannibalise you!" Bickslow said wagging his tongue in Myshka's face only to get a punch in the gut while his 7 babies floated around repeating "Cannibalise, cannibalise"

"Momma, you shouldn't do that to daddy in front of the babies!" Bickslow chided the water dragon slayer who looked at him with her mouth opened in shock. Ryk starting laughing wildly, falling off the log once more and rolling in the dirt.

"If you keep your mouth open I might take that as an invite." Bickslow grinned sticking his tongue out at the slayer again.

"Bickslow, you have 2 more dolls." Freed asked unclutching himself from Laxus. Laxus took the opportunity to sit cross-legged on the ground near Lisanna, _Let's see Freed try to grab my leg now._

"Yeah I found the soul of the skeleton – he was shipwrecked, he lived here for a very, very long time and died peacefully of natural causes. The other soul belonged to a dark mage… he was quite resilient – it took a lot out of me. I don't think I have much magic left." Bickslow said sitting beside the water dragon and sipping from her flask.

"Tea, seriously, man I thought you'd have some booze."

"I wish I had booze..." Myshka mumbled.

"Babies!" Bickslow called sticking his tongue out.

"Come meet momma"

"Momma, momma"

"Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, Puppu, Nanna and Nenne" Bickslow said proudly, his eyes staring at Myshka's breasts behind the safety of his visor.

"How original, you should change your name to Ninni… it's quite befitting." Myshka smirked and returned to her tea wishing it would magically turn to booze. Freed was now rolling on the ground with Ryk, howling and hooting in laughter at Bickslow getting put in his place...

"Momma's so mean."

"So mean, so mean"

"I guess Momma doesn't want to share this with daddy." Bickslow teased pulling a little flask of vodka out his pocket as he bit a large chunk of the lizard. Myshka raised her pierced eyebrow at him then smirked.

"You can't handle this little boy." She said getting on her knees and stretching her arms getting the knots out her back. Bickslow's eyes widened behind his visor; his tongue hanging out as he tried to picture her topless.

"Who you calling little; I'm a big boy… I'm a big boy all over."

"I'm sure you are… except I like pussy not cock." The way her Russian accent rolled around the word cock made Bickslow's pants tighten as he dropped the little flask in shock. Myshka grabbed it and ran into the darkness hoping to enjoy her spoils in peace.

"Why you little minx" With that Bickslow took off after the crafty water slayer.

Freed and Ryk watched the interchange with great amusement, neither noticing that Laxus and Lisanna sneaked away.

"Bickslow should give it up… Myshka would wipe the floor with him." Lisanna laughed as she watched the Seith mage take off after the dragon from afar.

"Don't sell Bickslow short, he might surprize her." Laxus said as he walked in the knee deep rock pool with Lisanna.

"She likes chicks… unless Bickslow plans on getting fixed…" With that Lisanna burst out laughing, Laxus soon joined her, each having their own image of a female Bickslow.

"How are you Lisanna?" Laxus finally asked after their laughter died down a bit.

"A little better I guess… it still hurts but I'm dealing with it. I'm looking forward to Island hopping with Myshka." Lisanna said with a grateful smile.

"I'm glad you're better. Gajeel said I should "tell the Kitten to keep getting stronger so she can help me kick the flame bastard's ass. Gihihi"" Laxus said causing Lisanna to laugh again.

"I feel free… I don't understand it… even though I'm hurting inside I feel light." Lisanna said balancing on one leg in the water.

"You're lucky you got out when you did…"

"Why what happened?"

"Team Natsu is kind of on a break from each other."

"Why on Earth would that happen?"

"Erza and Gray can't handle Natsu's mood swings anymore. He's normal one minute then when Lucy's around he turns into this other person and keeps talking about Lucy being his. He fought Gray because he caught Lucy after a blast sent her flying." Laxus said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That stupid mother fucking asshole!" Myshka hissed.

"Tell me lightning boy is my idiot cousin using another dragon power other than flame?" Myshka asked clenching her fists.

**A/N: There you go my lovelies. Hope you enjoyed the update. Special thanks to JcL107, GhostAvatar and Maiden Warrior for the reviews.**

**From: JcL107**

Does Natsu even understand any of this claiming stuff? I don't think Igneel had managed to get it through that thick head of his...

**Rogue: **Natsu was pretty young when Igneel left I doubt Igneel got to the claims with Natsu. I have a sneaking Suspicion Gajeel might know... :D

**From: GhostAvatar**

Don't run it walls, it hurts. I was laughing my a** off at this chapter. I find Natsu being angry funny, and Myshka was super funny!

Ghost!

**Rogue: **If these people don't write crappy cliche's the walls would be safe

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Hello again, seeing this update made me very happy because the cliche stories are being uploaded by the day. I have enough of crying over them now, seeing it is useless for people to understand the real Fairy Tail.  
Myshka is so awesome! I fallen deeper in love with her! She is so cool! Whoa, I need to stop there before I go all fan-girl again! XD (laughs) She is so amazing... (dreamily sighs)  
The Phoenix is a fire bird that rises from its ashes after dying. So I assumed the magic should be base on fire and such! You should check out "OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09" Fairy Tail stories! They are beast! She contributed the Phoenix Soul very well!  
Laxus and Gajeel are such sweethearts! I want to hug them so much! Go Lisanna! Tell Natsu like it is! Ryk is so cute! I want to pinch his little cheeks so much! XD  
See you next chapter! GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue: **I wish I could send Zoro (One Piece) to tatsumaki the hell out of the cliche makers.

**Love**

**Rogue **


	6. Chapter 6 - Breeding Claim

**Part 6 – Dragon Claims – The Breeding Claim**

"Your cousin…"

"Natsu… Answer the damn question, I'll tell you all about our relation later."

"Yeah… he can use my lightning after he ate it…" Laxus said scratching his head.

"That idiot!" Myshka hissed her anger causing the water in the rock pool to boil. Laxus had Lisanna out as soon as the water got warmer… now it was a cloud of steam above the rock pool.

"Elemental Dragon slayers are not meant to use any power other than that which they had been given. Their magic starts to corrupt and it affects their psyche… if left too long he'll turn into a feral beast. It seems his magic has just started to corrupt. Tell me does this Lucy girl have a mark like this?" Myshka turned around moving her cloak aside revealing a set of puncture marks just above her hip on her right side.

"Yeah, she has one on her waist … She didn't tell anyone how it happened but she's been behaving strangely since then."

"Unfortunately… she's fucked. It's an irreversible breeding claim. That idiot"

"What is this claim shit about?"

"This is bull shit. Let's roll in for the night. I'll explain in the morning, I feel a headache coming on." Myshka said grabbing the hand of Bickslow as he jumped off his dolls.

"You – massage – now" with that she led Bickslow away swigging from his flask. She was grateful for the liquor.

Laxus placed his coat on the floor for Lisanna to sleep on, Freed after having thoroughly dusted out the sleeping bag cuddled up with the, resistant but compliant, dark blue exceed who promised to share his medicinal recipes with him if he shared his rune knowledge in exchange. In the little time they were left alone they seemed to have become best friends. Laxus felt relief; Freed had someone else to constantly smother.

"Hey Lax… Can I rest my head on your lap… just like when I was little?" Lisanna asked sleepily, all that running and screaming made her tired.

Laxus nodded and smiled genially at the young girl, he sat crossed legged as she put her head on his left thigh. He stroked her hair gently, humming a lullaby as she drifted away. She purred in contentment and smiled as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Laxus and Freed were rolling around on the ground laughing and clutching at their sides as Bickslow sat between them, helmetless and wearing nothing but a palm frond.

"It's not fucking funny, I fucking hate her. She made all those sexy sounds as I massaged her, she kissed me and got me naked then she vanished with my clothing. To top it all off I had to rub a few off like some deprived school boy because I kept hearing those sounds and seeing that body… those pierced nipples…. Fuck." With that Bickslow excused himself to rub another out.

"Yuck… he can be so disgusting." Lisanna said pouring tea for everyone while Ryk made an eel stew for breakfast.

"Hey Ryk, you know where Myshka is?" Lisanna asked as she handed Freed a cup of tea.

"She's right here… she's been here the entire time." Laxus said pointing to the large barrel of water behind Ryk.

"I think it's time to wake her up." Ryk said taking on a battle form slightly smaller than Pantherlily's and kicking over the barrel.

"What the fuck Ryk." Myshka said as the water coagulated and built up until if formed the dark haired beauty.

"Uh…. Myshka… you're naked…" Lisanna said as Laxus and Freed stared wide eyed at the unabashed woman.

"And so…"

"She would so fit in with Gray…" Laxus mumbled looking away.

"Oh fuck" Muttered the returning Bickslow only to turn around and go back to where he came from. Myshka smirked evilly in Bickslow's direction.

"Myshka you can be such a bitch sometimes… You've made the Seith suffer enough." Ryk scolded, Myshka rolled her eyes at him, snapping her fingers as the rest of the water on the floor coagulated and crawled up her body turning into her clothing.

"That is so cool!" Lisanna said in awe.

"Thanks babe, let's eat, then we talk. I can't think on an empty stomach."

"She sounds like Natsu." Laxus chuckled as he accepted the eel soup from Ryk.

"A dragon claim happens when a dragon punctures the skin of his intended claim with his fangs and injects his magic into them; it can either be a blessing or a curse." Myshka said tossing Bickslow his clothes as he came around.

"There are several claims; it's a lot to understand. I will explain the one you're currently faced with for now. You will need to know them all as you have the ability to claim too." Myshka said to Laxus.

"There are 5 claims, in the following order: 1 – the mating claim, 2 – the instinctual claim, 3 – the replacement claim, 4 – the protection claim and 5 – the breeding claim. The last claim is a fucking curse. The breeding claim forces the will of the person who has been claimed. They will unconsciously follow the demands and whims of the claimer with no objection. It's like having a slave who pumps out kid after kid… It's disgusting and I fucking hate it!" Myshka said pressing her hand to the puncture wounds on her side.

"The bastard who did this did it when I was only thirteen; I was lucky, he was captured by the council and executed before he could consummate the claim. I had an older sister who was taken by the same man when she was 13; she died after an unsuccessful pregnancy at 17, that's when he did this to me" Myshka spat.

"This Lucy girl will always be tied to him, not as a lover but as a slave. I feel so sorry for her. She will never have her own will again. She will always act in a way deemed suitable for the claimer. That ASS!" Myshka huffed punching the palm tree she was standing next to.

"They haven't been sexually active though… I would smell it." Laxus said and Lisanna cringed.

"He still has some control of himself; his magic is in the early stages of corruption. The breeding claim is used by low level slayers who aren't strong enough to find a willing mate. The societal norms of dragons and slayers are that the strongest have first selection when it comes to mates. Sometimes a weak ass bastard will make a play for healthy female using this filthy underhanded method. Tell me Lisanna, have you had any kind of sickness recently?" Myshka asked, her green eyes almost glowing.

"A few of the girls had the flu recently, Erza got it first and passed it to Laki, Mira got it from Laki and I got it from Mira." Lisanna shrugged.

"If my suspicions are correct… You were the one he was going to bite but your illness drove his instincts to this Lucy person. The breeding claim is the only one that can be made multiple times. I have a feeling his instinct still wants to claim you, no wonder he was acting like such a possessive shit. Tell me this Lucy girl has she had any close to death experiences?" Myshka asked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Not exactly… Her future self – was killed when she came back in time to change the future." Lisanna said.

"The thing about the fire dragon slayers is their power is strongly linked to their emotions, the stronger or more painful the emotion, the greater their power. Their emotions are what drive them. I suppose his magic has been corrupting at a very slow rate for it to show 3 years later. He probably still has this underlying fear of losing her after watching her die. The corruption coupled with his emotions… oh boy. What a cluster fuck." Myshka stroked Ryk's fur to keep herself calm.

"Natsu's element is fire, by absorbing another magic he is corrupting his own… I won't be surprised if he does a second breeding claim. You need to speak to him when Lucy is not around. Seeing her and sensing the claim will make him even more off balance. I can stop the corruption of his magic… I will need to build up my energy for it, it will take some time. I will be ready by the time we reach Magnolia. I can bring Natsu back but I won't take away the breeding claim. I can only make sure he takes exceptional care of that girl. He's taken so much from her…" Myshka groaned, reaching into her bag she pulled out a rectangular silver box.

"You said you won't that means there is a way?" Lisanna asked.

"Another dragon can take control of the breeding claim, the result is the same she'd be enslaved to him, taking control of a claim is not easy, and you would need to have a blood connection to the dragon that made the claim. The only way to be completely free is to kill the slayer. Would you kill Natsu?" She asked Laxus.

"I wish I could" Laxus said dryly.

"Would you kill me if I took over the claim?" She asked with a hint of mischief.

"That only works on Bicks, now how do I help flame brain?"

"Give this to Natsu when the woman is not around. It should … help him… He needs to bleed on it to activate it though." Myshka said tossing the box to Laxus.

"Blood magic is forbidden." Freed said.

"So are anal beads and vibrators in 12 fucking Kingdoms." Myshka smirked as Freed's face went red and steam rose out his ears.

"Damn baby, if you get any nastier I'm never leaving this island." Bickslow said lying on his stomach.

"Well then I hope you have fun fucking ghosts because we're taking off to the Amazon forest. So you can't come… unless you have a vagina." Myshka said in mock sympathy causing Bickslow to groan.

"There must be some way to help Blondie; no one should have their will taken from them." Laxus said.

"When the firetard isn't around she's a wreck." Bickslow added admiring Myshka's ass from the ground.

Myshka huffed and downed her tea before transforming one of her fingers into a powerful talon and slicing open her hand. She allowed her blood to pour into her cup until it was half full. She handed it to Laxus as Ryk tended to her wound.

"I'm going to have to suter." Ryk groaned signalling Freed to apply pressure while he rummaged for the few medical supplies they had.

"So does Lucy drink this or Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"You drink it."

"Sorry"

"You have to drink it, with my blood in you; you will be magically linked to me for 24 hours; it's enough to fool the current claim. You have to place your claim over Natsu's to override it. She would have more control because the claim won't just belong to you, it would belong to me too. It's the best I can do. Elemental dragons are the Elite. We don't involve ourselves in such barbaric practices. I am only helping this one time because my kin brought this problem." Myshka said dismissively wincing as Ryk stitched her palm.

Laxus Lacrima began to glow; he answered it to a seething Master Makarov.

"Laxus where are you? Why aren't you at the guild? We have a situation; you're supposed to be here handling things. How do you expect to become the next guild master?" Makarov said jumping up and down and pulling at his hair.

"Hey Master, sorry I was the one who called Laxus. I was kind of afraid, we're on the Isle of Lost Souls and it was so scary and dark and there was a skeleton and…" Lisanna very dramatically began to tear up as Master Makarov's expression went from one of anger to horror.

"Oh no! My poor child. It was a good thing you called for help. You didn't get hurt did you? Laxus?" The Master questioned his grandson angrily as Lisanna winked at Laxus.

"We're fine Master Makarov, this big strong beautiful man kept us safe, his body guard even rubbed warm oil all over my body to calm my fears…" Myshka said seductively as she winked at the Master who was now bright red with a little blood dribbling out his nose

"I think we should leave now. We will speak again. Take care Lisanna." Laxus raised his hand to pat the girl on her head.

"Thank you for worrying about me Laxus. Please help Natsu and Lucy." She pleaded.

"I don't know if I can do what Myshka suggested… I will speak to Gramps"

"Hey Miss Myshka, the next time you need your fears calmed you can call me maybe…" Master Makarov said dazedly as Laxus appeared behind him in a flash of lightning with Freed and Bickslow.

"No way Master; leave my babies' Momma alone."

"Momma, momma" With that Laxus ended the communication.

"Well that was interesting. Shall we explore the Island a little while the sun's out? The trip to the Amazon Forest isn't too far from here." Myshka said as she tossed a water bottle to Lisanna. Lisanna groaned; she really didn't feel like running into ghosts or skeletons.

**A/N: There you go peeps, hope you enjoyed the update the support has been tremendous. You're all awesome :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mother

**Part7 – The mother**

Natsu was in the corner of the guild, with Lucy behind him, growling and roaring at the rest of the guild with Erza passed out before him. He dropped to his knees and was about to sink his fangs into her waist when a bolt of lightning surged through the air striking him down. Laxus ordered Gray to take Natsu back to his house as Mira took care of Erza.

"Freed, bring Blondie upstairs." Laxus ordered; Makarov stared wide eyed as his grandson took charge of the situation.

"Shall we adjourn to your office?" Laxus asked, still holding the cup of Myshka's warm blood.

"Why do you have blood in a cup Laxus?" Makarov asked as they seated themselves in the office with Freed on guard at the door.

"There might be a way to help Blondie and the flame brain. The Water Dragon Slayer is a relative of Natsu's. She can lift this 'breeding claim' off Lucy but it will bend her will to her. She gave me her blood, she asked me to drink it and place a claim over Natsu's. She said the claim won't be 100 percent so Lucy's will, will not be completely controlled and she won't suffer when she's away from me – she will be away from water witch in any case. She says the claim is irreversible. It would be if Natsu didn't have a relative. She didn't want to help, some crap about her and Natsu being elite but she did so because he started it anyway"

"Why is he behaving this way though?" Makarov asked and Laxus explained the whole magical corruption story Myshka had told him.

"Gajeel also absorbed another slayer's power." Makarov said thoughtfully.

"Gajeel isn't an elemental slayer… remember when she first spoke to us? She called Wendy 'little dragon princess'. I'm guessing the elementals are the 3 of them she said they were the elite. We have to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to Wendy." Laxus said as Makarov stared at the cup in his hands.

"What old man?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"Not that warm blood tastes good… but I think you should drink it before it gets cold and tastes worse." Makarov suggested.

"You want me to go through with it?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"Freed"

"Yes Master"

"Bring in Lucy."

"I am ordering you to help your guild mate; when Miss Myshka comes we will see if there is anything else we can do, for now we will do what we can. We'll leave you to it." Master said and Freed smirked with a little twinkle in his eye.

Laxus groaned and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Fuck it." He growled as he downed the thick red liquid grimacing at the metallic taste. He tried not to hurl, putting on his sound pod; he waited for the soothing beats to calm him before locking his eyes on Lucy's unconscious form. _Mira must have knocked her out_

Laxus raised Lucy's body to his lap, wondering how he was going to go through with the 'claim' he sighed taking out his Lacrima, he called Lisanna.

"Hey Laxus… is that lipstick?" She smirked; Laxus could hear drum beats in the back ground as scantily clad muscular females did a battle dance around a fire.

Laxus unconsciously licked his lips and groaned as the metallic taste assaulted his taste buds once more.

"It's your friends blood, where is she? It's kinda urgent." Lisanna looked at Laxus with concern.

"Did the claim not go right?"

"Just call her, kid." Laxus groaned.

"Fine, fine… she's kinda busy but I'll get her." Lisanna opened a tent and Laxus eyes widened as Myshka sat atop a pile of cushions while 2 women wrestled naked in a mud pit in front of her.

"Mysh… Laxus needs a word…"

"Hold on there for a minute my lovelies… I'll be back." She winked at them as she stepped outside the tent.

"Lisanna; why don't you watch my two friends while I speak to Muscles?" Myshka swatted Lisanna's ass then faced the lightning mage with a scowl.

"What is it? I was enjoying myself." She cocked her pierced eyebrow at Laxus.

"How do I do the… claim…? I know I don't just bite her." Laxus said; his face reddening in embarrassment… he hated having to ask for assistance.

"Enter dragon force." She commanded. Laxus removed his coat and felt his power surge inside him; it was like opening a bottle of soda after shaking it, his magic flowed over him.

"Boy you need control… I said enter dragon force. I didn't say pour out your magic so wastefully." She rolled her eyes at Laxus.

"Pull it in, concentrate on your breath, in and out… slow… deep breaths. Close your eyes, it will be easier if you aren't glaring at me." Myshka commanded.

"That's it, in and out. Breathe deeply, now pull back the overflowing magic, back into your core, feel it contract. Think of it as a little ball of lightning in the centre of your being. Keep adding magic to it, let it grow." Myshka watched as the excess power flowed back into Laxus, she was pleased he didn't drop his dragon force.

"Now let some of the power pool in your mouth, no you idiot, not like that. Let a small amount of it pool. Let it flow gradually. Open your eyes…" Laxus glared at the water witch.

"Position your fangs over the punctures, when you bite her let the power in your mouth flow through slowly… it needs to mingle with hers, too fast and it will burn her. She might vomit fire…" Myshka warned. With that the Lightning mage placed his canines over the puncture marks Natsu had made and sunk them in slowly, there was a sharp burn.

"Just grit it and bare the burn lightning boy, release your power into her slowly."

Laxus wanted nothing more than to punch the water witch and his grandfather. His mouth burned, there were literally flames in his mouth, then the relief came, Myshka's water magic reacted to Natsu's flames. He felt the magic mingle… almost caress against each other in his throat before her magic seeped into Lucy after extinguishing Natsu's flames. Lucy shot up keeling over as she coughed out flames.

Myshka herself gasped as she felt her power sink into the celestial mage. When she closed her eyes she could feel the exact distance Lucy and Muscles were from her. She sighed… _What a degrading act for an Elite._

"Well that went well. See ya; I'm going back to my lovelies." She called sipping on a glass of vodka as she killed the communication.

"It burns" Lucy cried panting as she tried to wake up, her body felt like jelly, the heat that burned her from the inside was gone. She suddenly felt … cold… Laxus dropped the blonde on the floor unceremoniously. Lucy yelped and looked at him angrily, then her expression changed to one of wonder, she was finally able to FEEL anger without feeling as if she was going to burn from the inside out.

"It's done; I'm going to get a drink." He called to Makarov as he stomped down the guild hall stairs.

Lucy stared after Laxus in shock. _Why was he holding her… why did she miss him holding her? _Her body shivered once more, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm herself when Makarov handed Laxus coat to her. She looked at the Master in shock but he simply nodded at her and motioned her to sit down.

Lucy grabbed Laxus coat wrapping it around her like a blanket as she huddled in the chair, drowning herself in his scent. _Smells like the forest and earth and something slightly spicy… _She hummed as she drugged herself with his scent.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Makarov asked cautiously.

"Better than okay, I'm great. I feel free… but there's a longing inside me. It's not that horrible burning pain like before." Lucy smiled for the first time in a few days.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Makarov asked gently.

"I'm not sure but I know it had something to do with Natsu… I was happy when he decided we should be together then he became more and more possessive." She said, her face wrinkled in disgust.

"I wanted to break up after Lisanna left, the relationship began to feel… a little claustrophobic."

"He… bit me… and it felt like my body was aflame, it was so painful. I've felt suffocated ever since, whenever I would get angry I would burn, when he wasn't around I'd want him around. Why would I want someone who took away my willpower?" Lucy cried as she pulled Laxus coat around her tighter.

"My dear, there are things happening to Natsu that we don't even understand yet… We're trying our best to help him now that we've helped you." Lucy put her hand over the slightly larger puncture wounds. _Laxus bit me… that's why I feel free from the flame… He somehow took Natsu's fire away._

"I should probably go downstairs." Lucy said standing up with Laxus coat wrapped tight around her, she would thank the lightning mage. Then a look of horror passed through her delicate features and she sat down huddling Laxus coat again, taking in his scent to calm herself.

"What if he's there Master, I remember the burn… It hurt so much, I'm… I'm scared of him Master. I'm afraid he'll take away my will again. I don't want to feel suffocated like that again. I feel I won't be able to breathe if I see him." She whimpered, her body shaking in fear almost paralysing her. Freed jumped back before he could touch her arm.

"Seems there's a large amount of static around you Lucy, your hair is standing on end… You should calm down…" Freed said gently.

"What my hair? I need a mirror!" Lucy panicked and the Master raised his hand and gestured her to sit.

"We don't understand much about these dragon claims, I'm sure you already have your suspicion about the puncture marks on your waist. Laxus injected his magic into you along with the magic of the water slayer… the breeding claim on you is not 100 percent but your will won't be affected as much. It's the best we can do. You were lucky… the claim is usually irreversible. I think its best you just keep calm. You're linked to Laxus now so you'll be staying with us." Makarov said.

"Freed… take her to the house, I'll get Laxus to move her stuff to our house later today." The master said. Laxus moved back to the large home he previously shared with his grandfather next to the lake when he was accepted back into Fairy Tail. He had sold his little home in the woods to Ever to use as a love nest.

* * *

Laxus was busy scowling as Mira handed him his third beer.

"If you scowl any harder your face will get stuck that way." Bickslow teased as he eyed Cana's ass.

"I need to go do the second part of my social services and help flame brain." Laxus groaned waking himself from his chair as he made his way to Natsu's cottage.

* * *

"Laxus what are you doing here? Are you looking to fight me?" Natsu asked as he and Gray grappled with each other.

"Actually I have a… gift for you…" Laxus said handing the silver box to Natsu. Natsu sniffed it, he licked it and then he bit it.

"What is it Laxus? Some type of special fire?" He asked.

"Maybe he found your brain after all these years." Gray smirked as he dodged another punch.

"I was told you would need to bleed on it to open it."

Natsu sat on the cool cobblestone hut floor with a very puzzled expression. He thought that maybe there was a jack in the box or some stupid rubber snake. _Laxus is too 'stick up my ass' for that shit._

"He said bleed on it, not stare at it." Gray yawned in boredom.

Seeing no other way to move forward, Natsu sunk his fang into his thumb and let the blood drop drip on the box. Several magical circles appeared, each spinning in the opposite direction of the previous one.

"This is some high level enchantment." Gray whistled.

Finally the box opened revealing a picture of a pink haired woman carrying a pink haired baby with a little girl aged about 6 clutching her skirt with her thumb in her mouth. The girl had short dark hair that was cropped giving her a pixie appearance and the widest greenest eyes Natsu had ever seen. He handed the picture over to Gray.

"Is that you Natsu?" Gray asked in awe.

"I'm not sure…" Natsu said looking back in the box.

Beside the picture was a Lacrima which seemed to have a recording on it. Natsu poured a small amount of energy into it and sat cross legged on the floor waiting for it to play.

"My dear Natsu" A sad yet warm female voice said as the pink haired woman spoke to the little pink haired child that looked to be around a year in age. The woman was ripe with another child.

"If you're watching this then I am gone. Acnologia is on his way. I am sending you away so you can be safe and grow stronger. I will have to fight, so you and Myshka live. Igneel will be taking your responsibility as he had your father's and grandfather's just as Myshka will have to go to Aquavarian. Forgive me for leaving you alone in this world. One day Myshka will explain it all to you. I hope you're able to find each other. Grow well my son, I expect you to be the best Fire Dragon Slayer." There was a huge blast behind the woman.

"It's starting" she said.

She handed the little boy to the same dark haired girl. The girl cried and protested but the woman grabbed her shoulders and told her sternly "You made a promise." The little girl cried and ran holding the screaming pink haired bundle.

"Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow" The woman sang sadly, her voice hitched slightly as if she was trying to not cry, she caressed her tummy with one hand and began enchanting a silver box with the other.

"Know this Natsu, your Papa died fighting this demon, our entire family had been wiped out by him. Only you and Myshka remain; I don't know if the Queen has escaped, if she has then the Princess will be safe. You will have to stop him Natsu; for me, for your father, for every dragon life taken, for the future. Forgive us for leaving it all to you. This box is made of a special metal from the celestial world. I will spell it with my blood. Yours and Myshka's will be the only blood that can unlock it." The woman cut open her hand and let her blood drip on the top of the box, each drop was like a separate lock activating itself.

"I love you my little flaming knight." With that the box started to close. The woman hummed the tune to the song she sang before. The last image was of a blinding light engulfing the woman.

Natsu sat frozen, he didn't move until he heard the sound of someone choke. He looked around wondering who it could be only to realize the sound came from his own throat. Gray was frozen – his hand reaching for Natsu. Tears ran down Natsu's cheeks. He remembered that tune being hummed to him vaguely. When Igneel vanished he found himself close to the Fairy Tail guild. He could have sworn he passed out from exhaustion in the middle of a dessert. How he made his way to the woods surrounding Fairy Tail was beyond him. He seemed to recall the smell of the forest and rain and a childish feminine voice hum the tune to him. He choked again.

"Now you know cousin." It was Myshka this time, it seemed she had recorded after she found the box, she was covered in dirt and slightly sweaty; she seemed a lot younger than the woman he saw with Lisanna.

"Your mother insisted I create this potion, I didn't think we'd need to use it ever but if we are using it then you're an idiot."

"It means your mom's vision came to pass and you have committed an offence to our blood, Elite's DO NOT perform breeding claims. If you've done so then I am thoroughly disappointed. I suppose it's not truly your fault. You power is corrupting I will have to do something about it. For now all I can do place you in a state of stasis, if you want to keep the people around you safe – drink the potion. I will be able to help you in time, for now I just need you to trust me."

Natsu tried to muffle another cry by biting down on his fist, he found himself pressed against something hard and cold. Erza was on the floor beside Natsu holding him tight and crying with him while Gray watched silently with a sad expression. When Laxus explained what was happening to Natsu she rushed out to find him and make sure he was okay. She was personally going to drag him far away from Lucy until Myshka arrived. She didn't expect to view the recording made by Natsu's mom. Her heart ached when she heard his choking sobs. After Igneel, she was the one who cared for him, who still cared for him. She held him until his choking sobs turned to sniffles she sat down so he could put his head on her lap.

"Who am I Erza… why would she say that I and Myshka were the only 2 remaining? What about Wendy, Sting, Gajeel and Rogue? I don't understand anything… How could she face Acnologia alone? If Igneel was around he would help against Acnologia right?" Natsu whimpered as Erza ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I don't know Natsu, I wish I did. You need to drink that potion; I'll be at your side until you're all better." Erza smile comfortingly.

"Aren't you angry about earlier… I don't know what happened to me… I don't know why I attacked you. Lucy oh my God what happened to Lucy…" Gray had never seen Natsu look so… broken.

"Lucy is fine and safe… You can't be around her. It's not my place to explain what's happening because I don't understand it myself. You've partially come to your senses with the claim gone, but we can't have you performing another - drink." Erza commanded as Gray helped her lay Natsu on his bed. Erza stroked his forehead with one hand as she fed the potion to him with the other. Natsu's throat turned purple, then his torso followed by his limbs and lastly his head. Erza stroked her thumb across his forehead before she and Gray started cleaning around the cottage seeing as they were going to spend a lot more time in it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading peeps, hope you enjoyed the update. Special thanks to: ValinNight, Jaz-147, rainbow-brite1, Guest and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys make writing a pleasure! :)**

**From: Guest**

:No your awesome!

**Rogue:**

*Blushing* Thanks guest, but I'm only awesome because I have epic readers :)

**From: ValinNight**

Interesting story. Can't wait to read more! Though u are making it sound like natsu is a crazy xD and can't wait for the next chapter!

**Rogue:**

Thanks Valin - wait till you see how crazy Lucy goes, with a double claim the girl is bound to be having some crazy moods :D

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Sorry for not reviewing yesterday! I was on a 4-hour trip to San Marcos, TX, so I was tired.  
Where to start? Hmm...Oh yeah!  
THAT FIRE DRAGON SLAYER OF A MORON! WHO IN THE WORLD BITE SOMEONE WITHOUT KNOWING THE CONSEQUENCES?! I HOPE MYSHKA SLAMS HIM DOWN GOOD!  
Lisanna is very lucky! My heart was thumping so hard! Then again, it does that when ever I read about Myshka...(blushes) They were right...Lesbians made great seducers these days...(sighs) My face is getting really warm now! (laughing) Bickslow better back off...(muters darkly)  
I love Ryk! He is so adorable! He and Freed make great friends! Laxus is such a sweetheart! I want to give him a hug! XD  
The knowledge of dragon claims is very interesting too!  
You are AWESOME! XD I hope I see Lisanna kicks butt!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

Hey Maiden, always good to hear from you, Natsu and Wendy don't know much about claims, I suppose Gajeel has limited knowledge...

Working on a new power for Lisanna in the coming chapters, I hope you enjoy it though the next chapter will focus on Lucy :) I shall send Myshka to you for xmas then :D I think that would be the perfect gift.

**Love**

**Rogue**


	8. Chapter 8 - Adjusting

**Part 8 – Adjusting**

"This will be your room Lucy; it's next to Laxus so if you need anything make him get it for you." Makarov ordered.

"Tch. Blondie, I like my sleep, if you interrupt my sleep." Laxus grinned darkly at the celestial mage as a threat.

"He won't do anything." Makarov glared at Laxus who simply shrugged and took a swig of beer.

"Your stuff's already in there, here." Laxus said handing her keys over to her; she took them from Laxus gratefully. Due to her 'situation' she wasn't able to wield her keys because Natsu would go into hysterics when any of her male spirits were around. It hurt her whenever she tried to hold her keys, the way his will overpowered and destroyed hers.

"Oy blondie, stop crying." Lucy looked at the ashen master and grandson duo, they looked like they were going to faint. Lucy wiped her eyes and they were fine. _So tears scare the mighty Laxus… _

"Sorry, hey did you go through my stuff." She glared at Laxus; then her expression softened. She couldn't bring herself to be completely mad at him; she felt like laughing around him… maybe it was because he found her amusing and that filtered through the claim.

"No, I was just going to get Bickslow to do it. When I picked up your keys the maid came out and asked me to punish her… she called me master … I would punish her any given day but… she's kind off like a ghost right? Anyway I told her I was just there to pack up your stuff and she offered to do it herself. What a handy spirit she is. I wish I had someone clean up my room." Laxus said wistfully as Lucy stared in shock with her mouth open.

"All done Master; punishment?" Virgo asked as she exited Laxus room.

"Um… thanks… no I won't punish you…" Laxus said in confusion as he opened the door to peek into his room.

"Master, what are these? Half of them are missing…" Virgo asked holding up a box of condoms. Laxus flushed red grabbing the box and vanishing into the confines of his room.

"Master is strange, are you going to punish me Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy.

"Um… Virgo why are you calling Laxus Master?"

"He has claim on you therefore claim on us, we're his as much as you're his" Virgo said vanishing as Lucy leaned against the wall.

"Did that happen with Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"No, he couldn't stand my male spirits… I was unable to use my spirits because of the searing hot pain." Makarov nodded understandingly.

"What would you like for dinner dear? I can make anything you like." Makarov smiled.

"What do you normally have for dinner?"

"Most of the time we eat at the guild, it's very rare that we do eat in."

"Then let me cook." Lucy offered and Makarov declined.

"It's your first night here, let us do the treating."

"I'm not going to be around for dinner." Laxus said exiting his room; he wore black dress pants and a tight muscle hugging dark green shirt. Lucy felt herself swoon.

"It's Lucy's first night."

"First of many nights, anyway I'm meeting Bicks." Laxus said before ducking into his room for something. Seeing his coat on the chair Lucy grabbed it and tossed it into her room on impulse.

"Hey Laxus"

"With whom did you use half those condoms?" She asked possessively… it was her Laxus. Makarov snuck away, maybe he would just order pizza; the dragon claim BS was driving him mad; he didn't think Lucy would act possessively.

"What, since when do you care about who I fuck?" Laxus asked.

"Since you did this?" She said lifting her shirt.

"I was trying to help you; I could have just left you to your own devices with Natsu!" Laxus growled stomping down the stairs.

Lucy finally entered the room designated to her. It had thick white wall to wall carpets, velvety peach curtains and the bedding was the same shade of peach as the curtains. The bed itself was a standard double bed. She was sure Laxus would take the entire bed for himself. She then blushed, _why am I thinking about Laxus in my bed? Why did I care about who he uses his condoms with?_

"If you want to know where he is I can tell you…" Lucy turned to find Loki lying across her bed.

"Loki" She called joyfully as she grabbed him in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you Princess, you could elope with me if you want or I could tell you where Laxus is. Just remember my offer to elope always stands." Loki said as he held his Princess tight.

"So where is he?"

"Rumour has it there's a new strip club opening in Hargeon, I heard Bickslow talking about it earlier. I asked him for the address because I wanted to go…" Loki looked at Lucy pleadingly and she crossed her arms.

"You aren't doing this for me; you're doing it for you." Lucy said sternly.

"Give me the address." She ordered.

"First promise you'll let me out once we get there." Loki said making what appeared to be kitty eyes.

"I'll think about it, hand it over." Lucy said as a dark aura appeared behind her, Loki gulped complied.

Lucy growled in anger, she pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and combat boots, and threw on a dark purple sleeveless shirt with a white fur trim and stomped down the stairs.

"Lucy dear I was thinking we'd have dinner at the guild." Makarov said as Lucy raised her hands to silence him.

"We're having dinner here, I am bringing Laxus back." Lucy growled… a certain lightning mage was in for BIG trouble.

* * *

Lucy entered the club without much trouble from the bouncer, all she had to do was flutter her eyelashes and he was reeled in. She glared through the crowds of men surrounding several poles as women performed the most lewd actions around those poles. Finally her eyes landed on several totems hovering about one of the corner booths. She trudged over finding Bickslow getting a lap dance from a mocha skinned pink haired girl wearing nothing but bikini bottoms. Lucy wanted to vomit at the sight of money sticking out her ass crack. She pushed the woman off and grabbed a very startled Bickslow by the collar.

"Where's Laxus?" She hissed.

"Cosplayer?" Lucy pressed the sole of her shoe against a very delicate part of his anatomy.

"If you tell me where Laxus is you get to have kids someday." Lucy growled and Bickslow gulped pointing to a blue door on the other end of the club.

"As you were" She ordered the lap dancer, with her hands over her keys she made her way to one very bad boy.

She found him lecherously grinning like a shark as the two girls in front of him pole danced to "Do you really wanna touch it". Lucy was enraged to say the least. She glared at Laxus as he put notes into each girl's bra.

"Imma give it to you all night long, Imma show body what your tongue is doing wrong." The Lyrics went as Laxus slapped one girl's ass, the other moved over and started grinding in his lap and he was just lapping it all up. The red head was about to remove her bra – Lucy had enough.

"LAXUS DREYAR!" She growled, static crackling around her; causing her hair to rise. She pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and stuck her key in it.

"You can't possibly… Don't Lucy this club just opened!" Laxus said wide eyed.

"Open Gate of the water bearer – Aquarius!" Lucy growled.

"You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of a date."

"What would you do if you caught Scorpio with a pair of whores?" Lucy said pointing to a very fearful looking Laxus. _Lucy is a sweet caring girl – that is a DEMON_ he thought.

"My Scorpio is a good boy but I understand – He will pay." Aquarius eyes glinted dangerously as she unleashed torrents of water inside the club – people floated out the doors within seconds. Bickslow grabbed Lucy and Laxus jumping on his babies as they flew off into the night before anyone found out Fairy Tail destroyed the strip club.

* * *

Makarov was surprised when a very wet Laxus and Lucy entered the house. Laxus looked like he had seen a ghost and Lucy smirked evilly.

"See gramps now we can have dinner together." Laxus trudged towards the stairs to change.

"Oh Laxus" Lucy called dipping her hand into his pocket and pulling out the wet box of condoms.

"You won't need this anymore." She said as she opened the door and threw it out. She then followed him up the stairs.

Once Laxus was dry and over his shock he decided to confront Lucy about her behaviour. He opened her door to find her snuggling with his coat.

"So that's where it was." He mumbled reaching out for it. Lucy growled at him and held it tighter.

"It's mine." She said.

"No Lucy this is my coat." He said as he tried to pull it.

"Gramps" Lucy whined playing innocent once more as she and Laxus pulled the coat between them on their way to the dining table.

"Yes Lucy?" Makarov asked amused.

"Laxus doesn't want to give me my coat."  
"It's mine Blondie, I forgot where I left it, now give it back." Laxus growled.

"Finders keepers, mine" She growled back.

"Give back my coat, you destroyed my perfect afternoon." Laxus hissed and a dark aura surrounded Lucy once more.

"My coat, and if you mention this afternoon again I will kill you." Lucy threatened.

"It's my coat and you can try." The static in the air was so thick even Makarov's hair was standing.

"Mine." Lucy growled as electricity spread out from her core throughout her body essentially electrocuting her and hitting Laxus who simply ate it… it was the most divine lightning he had ever tasted.

"Laxus!" Makarov screamed in horror looking down at the now fried Lucy.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the update. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, I needed to work on something fun after the last update of 'Dark'. Special thanks to: Maiden Warrior, GhostAvatar, ValinNight, and XxShyxX**

**From: XxShyxX**

i love the mother message part  
but i have a question  
did laxus claming went 100 present since the after effects are better than everyone thought would b

**Rogue:**

No, it's not at 100% if it was then her will would be bent to Laxus, she has her own free will because the claim is split and Myshka is not around but she's kind of going crazy because of it. You'll see how Lucy acts when she's with both Laxus and Myshka soon enough.

**From: ValinNight**

Woo another chapter and natsus back to normal! we got some history of his past :p can't wait for the next chapter!

**Rogue:**

Hope you enjoyed the update :)

**From: GhostAvatar**

Just to let you know, I believe that Guest comment was me. My Internet wasn't working. It might have not been me but all well. Your awesome and I love all your stories. You can't run from me Rogue...

**Rogue:**

I would never run from you... I'd just end up running into walls remember LOL. I love you for loving my stories :D

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Wow...Just wow...(speechless)  
YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING AND AWESOME WRITER IN THE UNIVERSE! XD  
Lisanna is so lucky! She is with Myshka...(mutters pout)  
I feel bad for Natsu, but he is still an idiot in my book! Poor Laxus too!  
The climax isn't even here yet! This is going to be intense!  
I love the chapter and I LOVE YOU!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue:**

I love you too Maiden :) Laxus is going to have a tough time with possessive Lucy... I imagine him sitting in a closet hiding from her bwahahahahaha anyway more Mysh next update... I'm halfway done with the next update in any case :D


	9. Chapter 9 - Alpha Soul

**Part 9 – Alpha Soul**

After the Amazon party which seemed to last several days Lisanna found herself passed out on one of their banquet tables. She wasn't sure how much wine they'd convinced her to drink but judging from her hangover it was a lot.

"Argh, the light hurts switch it off." Myshka groaned from under the table where she had passed out. Lisanna chuckled.

"I don't think we can switch off the sun."

"I will use my water dragon roar and extinguish the sun!" She said with determination as she dragged herself out from under the table and hobbled onto it. Lisanna's blood shot eyes opened wide in horror. She grabbed the water slayer's legs in desperation.

"Don't Mysh, you'll drown us all."

"No I am extinguishing that Sun – it won't let me sleep!" She growled at the ball of flame in the sky. Lisanna cried and fell to the floor pounding her fist against the ground.

"Why do I get stuck with another Natsu?" And like a blessing her communication Lacrima glowed.

"Laxussss" She cried slurring his name.

"Where's water witch? Are you drunk?" He asked; he was holding a much frazzled looking Lucy, her hair was up as if she had been electrocuted.

"Did you shock her? Bad Laxus" Lisanna admonished then started crying again.

"She wants to douse the sun – she's going to drown us." Lisanna cried as several Amazon women cowered behind her and a few supported Myshka in her attempt to extinguish the sun.

"Fuck it" Laxus hissed. He vanished from the Lacrima and appeared on the table next to Myshka, with Lucy on his shoulder.

"A MAN." The women hissed.

"It's forbidden!" Another woman said as Laxus grabbed Lisanna and Myshka and transported them back to the Isle of lost souls.

"Why are we here again?" Lisanna groaned.

"What the fuck man, I was going to extinguish the sun; the ladies were going to love it." She hissed as she collapsed beside Lucy.

"Is she always so … Natsu like?" Laxus asked Lisanna.

"The more she drinks the more Natsu she becomes." Lisanna said dryly.

"Momma!" Bickslow called and Myshka groaned, slamming her face against the ground.

"Momma, momma, momma" The babies called circling the water slayer.

"How is he here?" Lisanna asked.

"Freed and your Exceed have declared this their base, apparently there are some hard to find herbs here… Freed knows someone who can use portal magic." Bickslow shrugged.

"Can I water dragon roar him?" Myshka asked Lisanna who shrugged and gave her a 'go for it' flick of the wrist.

"Have fun on the Island of women." Ryk said dryly.

"Awww you're sad because I didn't take you." Myshka cooed scratching the blushing Exceed behind the ear.

"That's not why I brought you here! Blondie got angry and electrocuted herself… The lightning came from inside her." Laxus growled and Myshka wagged her finger at him.

"Do not growl at an elite you second generation bastard. You claimed her. Well we claimed her." Lucy who was coming to a little snuggled against Myshka.

"When I'm here the claim is a proper breeding claim, when it's just her with you the claim is closer to a mating claim because the breeding claim is not complete. She'll be able to use your lightning. You're going to have to teach her how to control it. Why was she angry?" Myshka asked.

"We were having an argument… she refused to give me my coat, it's mine!"

"No, my coat, warm mmmm coat…" Myshka raised her eyebrow at Lucy's response.

"Let her keep the fucking coat." Myshka said holding her head.

"But it's mine."

"Don't make me drown you! Your anger affects her. Just teach her control and take me back."

"Laxus" Lucy said sleepily.

"Hey"

"Did you fry me with your lightning?"

"You fried yourself."

"Am I going to do that every time you piss me off?"

"No, we're going to start teaching you how to control it."

"Good because the coat is mine." She said as she snuggled into it. She cracked an eye open towards Myshka and purred nuzzling against her. Laxus groaned.

"There's something else… Lucy is usually a sweet girl. I was at a strip club and she unleashed her spirit on me, the water one at that. I'm beginning to hate water mages." Laxus grumbled the last bit.

"No way! Lucy… our sweet innocent Lucy hunted you down in a strip club." Lisanna said wide eyed.

"Trust me she did." Bickslow shuddered.

"She's kind of… possessive I guess… Like Natsu was… she seems off balance." Laxus said.

"It's my magic that makes her possessive, because I'm not there the claim feels something is missing so she clings to you."

"Why don't you keep her?" Laxus offered.

"I'm already babysitting the little wolf."

"Little wolf?" Freed questioned, he smiled brightly when he laid his eyes on Laxus.

"Laxus why didn't you tell me you wanted to join us, hello Lisanna, Myshka… um Laxus did you shock Lucy?" Freed asked wide eyed.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I shocked her? She shocked herself." Laxus huffed sitting on the ground.

"So why is Lisanna little wolf?" Ryk purred; he was now on Lisanna's lap enjoying the belly rub she was giving him.

"I got a new power of sorts…" Lisanna grinned.

"I haven't mastered it as yet though."

"That's what practise is for." Freed said as he offered everyone tea.

"I have an Island of women and booze, let me go back to my heaven." Myshka groaned.

"Not anytime soon, you were the one who brought this on me!"

"You asked for help and I helped you. How's my cousin."

"Out like sleeping beauty."

"Hey Momma, will a kiss wake him up?" Bickslow chuckled.

"You're welcome to try and kiss him." Myshka rolled her eyes and Lisanna burst out in a fit of giggles, even Lucy smiled in her sleep.

"She needs rest, Freed." Laxus ordered and a sleeping bag was soon laid out for the celestial spirit mage.

"So, plan on showing us your new power?" Bickslow asked Lisanna as he jumped from foot to foot throwing punches in the air.

"You're going to have to go easy on me." Lisanna said hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't that brute go easy on someone as sweet as you?" Ryk asked hissing at Bickslow.

"If you're going to fight there's a clearing in the middle of the Island." Myshka purred giving Bickslow a teasing glance.

"I'm not going there." Bickslow groaned; he had created that site when Myshka asked for her massage.

"Go." Laxus ordered. It would give him something to do while Freed prepared food, he was starving.

"Guess I should go hunt, I smell boar… it's on a neighbouring isle… not too far… a 5 minute flight I guess…" Myshka said sniffing the air; she entered her dragon force and Laxus eyes widened… _Is that what I need to work towards? _He wondered as she took off.

"It's pretty awesome right?" Lisanna said.

"I want to fight her." Bickslow said dreamily.

"Stand in line." Laxus smirked.

"Freed watch Lucy and try and get something going for supper, I'm going to go watch these two fight." Laxus ordered as he ushered the reluctant seith and nervous take over mage to the middle of the Isle.

Lisanna and Bickslow stood on opposite ends of the clearing; Laxus crossed his arms leaning against a tree as he watched them.

"There's only one rule… don't die." Laxus said as the mages nodded towards him.

"Animal Soul – Alpha Wolf" Lisanna said, taking on a fearsome werewolf visage.

"That is hideous… it better be strong here we come! Pippi, Pappa and Poppo" The dolls squealed as they headed towards Lisanna.

"Multilink – Activate pack." Lisanna called as 3 magic circles appeared behind her with 3 red eyed spirit wolves emerging from them. The wolves launched themselves at the dolls whilst Lisanna launched herself at Bickslow.

Lisanna swiped at Bickslow's chest ripping through his clothes with her powerful claws, tiny rivulets of blood ran down Bickslow's chest staining his clothes.

"Impressive" Laxus nodded at the progress Lisanna made.

Bickslow grabbed Lisanna by the throat and slammed her to the ground; Lisanna used the momentum to launch herself backwards before striking again.

"She's getting stronger no." Myshka said as she joined Laxus in watching their underlings battle.

"How'd you give her that much confidence?"

"Alcohol, hot lesbian sex" Myshka smiled as Laxus choked on his saliva.

"I'm kidding…" Laxus scowled at the water slayer.

"…about the alcohol." She grinned and Laxus felt like running into a wall until he was unconscious.

"Baryon formation!" Bickslow called.

"Multilink – Beta" three larger wolves appeared growling and yapping at the dolls.

"Howl" Lisanna ordered, the supersonic waves the wolves emitted cancelled out the blast from the Baryon formation.

"Nanna, Nenne, now!" Bickslow ordered as two of his babies blasted Lisanna from behind.

"That was underhanded but a win is a win" Myshka said helping Lisanna up.

"Don't be too sad, you just have to train more." Myshka said glancing at Laxus.

"Hey Muscles, how about you and me go at it?" Myshka called and Laxus grinned.

"No!" Lucy was awake and staring at the two of them in horror as she squeezed the life out of Ryk.

"Can't breathe… Lisanna; help!" Ryk pleaded.

"You can't fight" Lucy said throwing the cat in the air as she grabbed each of the 2 slayers legs. Myshka groaned.

"Can I knock her out?" Myshka asked and Laxus groaned.

"But Lucy, we want to fight." Laxus said calmly and Lucy nodded going back to stand next to Lisanna and Bickslow.

"That was easy." Laxus smirked.

"It was the claim; our desire to fight filtered through and made her submit." Myshka shrugged as the air began to tingle with magic. Myshka smirked at Laxus who had started powering up.

"First rule… no magic." Myshka grinned as Laxus stared at her in disbelief.

**A/N: I love writing mu OC... I can do so many cool things with her :D Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Special thanks to: Karasabe, Rain-Lin, xSnowflakesx, Otaku4Lifeee, XxShyxX, Guest (Even though you flamed me), ValinNight, GhostAvatar and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys make writing such a joy :) **

**Myshka**: Who flamed us?

**Rogue**: What are you doing out of the story 0_o?

**Myshka**: I know how to handle flames!

**Rogue**: Doesn't matter I was waiting for this *grins*

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:What a shocking experience! (laughs at the pun) Oh, I am a sucker for these puns!)  
I feel bad for Laxus, but he made a promise to Lisanna and breaking a promise with her is like breaking a Goddess' divine promise. In other words, he will sent to Hell by me if he doesn't do his job. (cracks knuckles)  
I love this chapter so much! XD I can't wait to see Myshka again! (blushes while smiling)  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Rogue**:

Hope you enjoyed your dose of Myshka! :) Noted - If Laxus does not behave we'll toss him to you.

**Myshka**:

Love you too toots, I'll make Laxus behave - I have my way *Grins evilly*

**From: GhostAvatar**

Your poor walks :P love ya to ;)

**Rogue**:

LOL you mean poor walls. Love you too awesome one.

**From: ValinNight**

Lol at Lucy stealing laxus's coat at the end and before that going into a strip club to get laxus! Had me laughing throughout the story! Awesome chapter and can't wait for the next 1!

**Rogue:**

Thank you Valin, hope you enjoyed the update - I'm starting to love crazy Lucy!

**From: XxShyxX**

i geuss she acting like that because of the mark she might be very possesive and maybe get some parts of laxus character because of the mating

**Rogue:**

Thanks Shy :)

**Myshka**: Where's that flamer?

**Rogue**: Coming right up. *Wearing flame empress armour*

**From: guest (Guest)**

guest:First of all sorry for writing as a guest but I don't have an account here. I read your story and it seems too me that you are desperately trying to put Lisanna into a better light than Lucy. Its true that i approve NaLu but I also don't understand why many authours try to make a b*** out of Lisanna because she really isn't.

If you compare Lucy and Lisanna they may have two completely different personalities but when it comes to physical strength they are both quite the same. Plus you have to consider that Lucy lived with her father locked up in a huge mansion where she wasn't allowed to do anything until she was 17 and run away. Lisanna wheras spend her whole live (until she died) at the guild and did missions with her siblings at a young age.

I really wanted to enjoy your story but it annoys me that you are constantly throwing sideswipes on Lucy. Really if you hate her that much why don't you just write a Nali story and thats it. You seem to be very young and immature also some of your reviewers seem to be. Maybe you should just ship what you like and don't listen to others? Nowbody can take your opinion away from you after all!

**Myshka**: O_O

**Rogue**: ***Shrugs***

**Myshka**: So Mr/Miss/Mrs/IT reads 8 chapters and all IT picks up is that we're mean to Lucy... Here I was thinking cousin Natsu was dense...

**Rogue**: NaLu fans are insane... I've been saying it all along. One more thing insulting me is fine I've been waiting for you NaLutards - DON'T insult my readers and followers. It shows a lack of maturity, intellect and it pisses me off.

**Love**

**Rogue (Even you flamer we love you for proving NaLutards exist)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Myshka Vs Laxus

**Part 10 – Laxus vs Myshka & more claims**

"So this is where you all are leaving me to cook on my own." Freed called as he stood between Bickslow and Lisanna giving Bicks a withering look. _Always skipping out on chores…_

Freed turned his attention to the bickering dragons before him.

"You can't be serious about not using magic." Laxus argued

"I am" Myshka said simply, getting into a crouch.

"You realize we're mages right?" Laxus said raising an eyebrow.

"Mages with no fucking control… You ready Muscles?" She asked stretching her legs and arms.

"Don't damage my woman!" Bickslow said sticking out his tongue.

"You know she does have a wife…" Ryk said and Bickslow choked on his saliva.

"Really, I love her even more!"

"Love her, love her"

"Lucy; why don't you come and help me cook?" Freed said as Lucy managed to get her hands on a struggling Ryk once more. Lucy looked to the dragon slayers before her. Myshka made a go motion with her hands but Lucy's eyes were glued on Laxus. The lightning mage nodded at her and Lucy smiled as she made her way to the camp site.

"Hey Lisanna, count us down." Laxus called as he rolled his wrists getting into a crouching position similar to Myshka's.

"Three, two, one – FIGHT!" Lisanna screamed and then cheered for Myshka as Laxus dodged her spinning heel kick.

"You're on her side?" Laxus asked incredulously, his face then connected with Myshka's fist.

"Head in the game or I'll make you my little bitch." Myshka growled grabbing his shoulders to launch herself into the air, twisting and delivering a kick to Laxus midsection. Laxus flew out of the clearing and into a large tree, the impact cracking it. Laxus growled; static crackling in the air. Myshka clicked her tongue at him.

"No, no, no – No magic my darling." She smirked as she spun on her heel ready to deliver another kick. Laxus caught her foot and dodged the second one throwing her back towards the clearing. She used the momentum to spin around and land in a crouch with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Now I'll be serious." Laxus said wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

They traded punches, kicks and blocks. Lisanna and Bickslow were enthralled, Lisanna cheered on Myshka while Bickslow cheered Laxus. Sure he flirted with the woman but Laxus was his friend.

Currently Laxus was almost on par with Myshka, she was more agile and a little faster than him physically. She used his momentum against him for most of her attacks. She was slightly breathless whilst Laxus was full out sweating and panting like he'd been running a marathon.

Laxus aimed a punch at her face; she blocked it by pushing the arm away leaving him wide open so she could deliver a knee to his chest. Laxus hunched over gasping for breath, trying to keep his magic in check while fighting was proving difficult. He moved to launch another punch but Myshka raised her hand.

"It's a draw; let's go eat." She said walking away while Bickslow walked beside her.

"Wow, you got your ass handed by a girl, who'd have guessed it." Lisanna smirked. Laxus panted still hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"It's harder than I thought to keep my magic in. I think it was more of a training session than an actual fight. If it was a normal fight with Magic I'd probably be in hospital right now." Laxus said taking a flask from Lisanna.

"Yeah she's been bitching about lack of control and overflowing power for a while now… Sometimes I feel there is something she isn't telling us."

"Actually… there's a lot she isn't telling us." Laxus went on to relate the incident with Natsu and his history to Lisanna as they made their way to the camp.

* * *

"You've known Laxus a long time right Freed?" Lucy asked as she turned the meat on the grill.

"15 years give or take" Freed said as he prepared a starter soup.

"What was he like when he was younger?" Lucy asked smiling brightly as she leaned against a log.

"Well… he was angry all the time. I heard from Macao that Laxus was always under pressure from his dad to be stronger. He was always trying to make his father happy." Freed said as he held up the spoon for Lucy to taste.

"Too much salt" Lucy frowned; downing a glass of water as she gestured to Freed to watch the meat while she handled the soup.

"I know how that feels, my father just didn't acknowledge my existence. I was a pawn piece; one he kept alive to marry off someday so he could benefit financially. I would have been pimped out by my dad if it hadn't been for Fairy Tail." Lucy said wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry we didn't help you back then… you wouldn't have got hurt if at least one of us came to help." Freed said, Lucy giggled thinking about Laxus request when Mira contacted him to help them.

"We're back" Myshka growled.

"Freed get your Leech off me." She hissed grabbing a bottle of vodka from Bickslow's stash.

"So I'm only good for my booze." Bickslow stuck his tongue out.

"He's your match Mysh" Ryk said teasingly as he hopped onto the log beside Freed.

"Lucy, my claimed how are you feeling?" Myshka asked and Lucy smiled unsure playing with her foot in the sand.

"I'm okay I guess, better than I was. It's strange feeling a draw to a woman."

"You feel a draw to Muscles as well" Myshka said as she grabbed a bowl of soup.

"Yeah, but that's more natural because he's a good looking man." Myshka smirked, looks like what the little blonde felt was a little more than a stupid breeding claim.

"They said this claim I have is a breeding claim… does that mean I'm going to have a kid soon? I'm really not ready!"

"No one's ready for a kid." Laxus said emerging from the trees, looking ashen.

"Awww but you and Lucy would have such pretty little blonde cupid babies." Lisanna put her hands to her face, hearts in her eyes.

"Oh boy, here she goes again." Myshka muttered. She had listened to too many descriptions of her babies with Bickslow from Lisanna.

"Save yourself Muscles." She raised her glass to him.

"Hey Myshka, why didn't you tell me about Natsu's mom and Acnologia and everything I had to hear from Laxus?" Lisanna asked with her hands on her hips.

"Family stuff, I don't like talking about it." Myshka said with finality.

"I'd like to know more about the Dragon claims; we have 2 more slayers back home. Gajeel is the Iron dragon slayer he managed to absorb another slayer's power. He can use them together just like Natsu yet he isn't running around biting people." Laxus said settling between Lucy and Freed.

"The Iron dragon slayer…" Myshka thought for a moment before her face lit up.

"That means one of the Iron guard survived!" She said almost squealing.

"What does all that mean Mysh? You've been going on about elementals and elites and now the Iron guard..." Lisanna asked exasperated. She was tired of having so many unanswered questions.

"I'll tell you all in due time." There was a shimmer in the air and Doranbolt appeared bowed on one knee.

"Forgive me for intruding on your vacation Commander; we have word that Acnologia is on the move again. Several troops foolishly tried to deter him…"

"Where is he heading?" Myshka asked, her body tense, her magic beginning to build. Lucy gripped onto Laxus arm, her eyes filled with terror at the mention of the dreadful creature that almost took their lives.

"It's okay Blondie." He whispered wrapping his arm around her shivering body. _Come on body stop shaking… I'm not scared, I'm not scared. _She kept repeating to herself in her mind.

"From what we've heard he's heading to the ruins we found you at in Los Diablos." Doranbolt said finally raising his eyes. Myshka gritted her teeth.

"Your wife is still there…" He said softly. Myshka put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be back, Ryk… It's best you stay here." Myshka said as she disappeared with Doranbolt.

"Los Diablos… I've never heard of the place…" Freed said looking towards Ryk.

"It's the birthplace of all slayers… It's nothing more than a blackened rock. I don't understand why he'd return there. Myshka's wife is part of a research team studying the ruins." Ryk responded.

"Will she be okay?" Lisanna almost whispered.

"She knows what she's doing… You wanted to know more about the claims right?" Ryk asked Laxus changing the topic.

"I can tell you, Myshka told me all about the different claims." Lisanna boasted. Lucy and Laxus glared at the younger mage. Freed took out a notepad and Bickslow ran off to find more lost spirits.

"There are several claims, the most reverent and beautiful being the mating claim which is on the neck; this claim means a dragon has chosen his or her partner and mate for life, sometimes mating claims can be overwritten by instinctual claims – this happens between two dragon slayers. The instinctual claim is the dragon part of the slayer that finds a partner who is able to give them the strongest children; the claim mark is made on the shoulder."

"It sounds like you're reading from a text book." Laxus said annoyed, absently twirling a lock of Lucy's hair as he tried to absorb the information.

"If a dragon slayer chooses a mate, how can the claim be overwritten if, I am assuming, he consciously chose a mate?" Freed asked as he took down notes.

"Let's put it this way… neither party has control of the instinctual claim – they turn into feral beasts in heat… the slayers are drawn to each other each time the female is in heat until the coupling results in offspring." Laxus wondered briefly if he needed to lock Wendy away when she finally matured.

"There is the replacement claim… if one of the instinctually paired slayers is gravely ill; the pair can choose a replacement. They both would mark the claimant on their shoulders so they would be bonded with them. When the ill party passes then the surviving partner is free to perform a mating claim. When it comes to an instinctual pairing there can only be one pair a slayer will not perform another instinctual claim in his or her life time."

"My brain is starting to hurt." Freed said petting a very content Ryk on his lap.

"I'm wondering where she's reading the stuff from." Laxus said and Lisanna glared at him.

"We have the protectors' claim; there is nothing romantic or sexual about it. It's the only reversible claim. Yes the mating claim can be overwritten by an instinctual one but the mating claim will still be in effect, until the instinctual female is in heat and then the quest to fertilize the egg begins again." Lisanna shrugged.

"The protectors' claim is done on the wrist, it merely means that the claimant belongs to another or is taken as property of another dragon so no other slayer will be able to claim the one who is protected. It was very useful when dragon slayers and dragon father's wanted to keep their daughter's safe and … pure." Lisanna rolled her eyes and Freed yawned. Lucy's attention was now entirely on Laxus arm around her and him twirling her hair around his finger. Laxus seemed to be the only one still paying some attention. Ryk was now cuddled on Freed's lap taking a light nap.

"When a claim is made a small amount of slayer magic is injected into the claim. With the mating claim, the partner is able to call upon the strength of the claimant, the instinctual claim is so that the male knows when the female is in heat; it's like he has a tracking device in the female. With the replacement claim the selected replacement will be almost untouchable by someone other than the dragon pair until the mating claim has been done. The protector's claim creates an aura of the dragon's power around the claimed person preventing other dragons from trying to claim the person or violate them." Lisanna said proudly; happy that she remembered all that Myshka had taught her.

"So are you guys leaving or setting up camp here?" Freed asked.

"I guess we stay… I want to know about Acnologia's attack." Laxus said; taking out a communication Lacrima to speak to Makarov. He unconsciously pulled Lucy against him when she moved away slightly to give him privacy. Freed motioned the blondes to Ryk, Ryk placed his paw on Freed's forehead to communicate telepathically.

_"With Myshka gone the claim is closer to a mating claim, he will gravitate towards her, for now it will be little gestures. The attraction and bond will grow stronger over time, they will be able to know exactly the way the other feels and adapt themselves to each other."_ Ryk shrugged and went back to his cat nap. Freed and Lisanna watched the two blondes sharing a knowing grin.

**A/N: Sorry guys that was a lot, let me know if anything was confusing. Each of the claims will feature in this fic... that's why they are 5... guess whose going to get instinctually claimed? Special thanks to: Shortso, KayleeRay, AkariDreyar, Maiden Warrior, Guest (Yes flamer is back), XxShyxX, GhostAvatar, and ValinNight you guys are AWESOME!**

**Myshka: **Flamer's back?

**Rogue: **It was so nice she flamed it twice LOL

**From: ValinNight**

O how I agree naluturds exist sadly a good amount of fairy-tail fanfiction is them :c but what/ever we all have are opinions. Quick question though well actually 2 question. Are we gonna c more natsu any time soon? Also is lissanna gonna get with natsu? Or is lissanna with myshka? Idk im just asking cuz u put NaLi is the description :p idc if she does get with natsu or not im still gonna read the storie as its awesome and creativly new! Chapter 9 was awesome and was laughing at the jokes! Cant wait for chapter 10!

**Myshka:** I have a wife... and this crazy author has plans for me that I really don't like! Yep it is NaLi but muuuuucccccchhhhhhhh later, I hope Lisanna can make an honest man out of my idiot cousin. Hope you liked this chapter as confusing as it was.

**From: guest (Guest)**

guest:I saw this coming. So i was right, you ARE too young and immature. You know you would have a lot more followers and favourites if it wasn't the truth... i thought i should give a Lisanna-story a chance but you prove me the difference! Thank you very much for this ;) good luck for the future i think you need it. I just asked you if you could let me enjoy your story, which focuses on Lisanna and not on Lucy so i just wanted you too stop these insulting sideswipes on Lucy in your comments. Maybe i hit a sore spot? :) really I wanna thank you now for convincing me that this story earns no chance. The only thing you can say is "nalu fans are this... nalu fans are that...". Thats really poor and shows your immaturity!

**Myshka:** Then go read a NaLu fic and get off my balls!

**From: GhostAvatar**

I get that a lot XD Loved da chap. Now update soon my friend

**Myshka:** Hey Ghost, always good to hear from you. Thanks for the review :)

**From: XxShyxX**

update soon plz

**Myshka:** Next update will be shocking... I think... or is it the next one... I don't know what goes on in the writers head.

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:Lisanna with an Alpha Wolf Soul TakeOver?! AWESOME! GENIUS! XD  
Looks like Lucy will be one of my rivals for Myshka's attention. (mutters darkly)  
Though it would be cool to see Myshka extinguish the sun! XD Ryk is so CUTE! I want to hug him as well!  
GO MYSHKA! BEAT LAXUS! YAY! (cheering for her) ALSO, LET LUCY KEEP THE COAT, LAXUS!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

Question?  
Do you by any chance can accept an OC of mine?  
I've been thinking for awhile and I came up with a perfect OC for this story and for Myshka and for Lisanna and for Laxus' useless attempt to make a girl stop crying and all the humor with it. You don't have to agree with me, but tell me your answer on the next story.

**Myshka:**

Hello Maiden *winks* of all my admirers you are my favorite. You are so right the stupid write should have let me put out the sun. I should drown her in her sleep. About your OC, let us know what you have in mind. We're actually thinking of an OC for my cheating wife who I still love. So if you have an idea about her that would be GREAT!

**Love**

**Rogue**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sacrifice

**Part 11 – Sacrifice**

Lisanna and Freed dragged Ryk off into the denser part of the forest, there were some things that didn't quite add up and they needed answers. Bickslow still hadn't returned. Laxus said judging by his scent and the direction of the wind he was most likely waiting in the clearing for Myshka to return.

"Be good." Lisanna called behind her leaving the two blondes alone. Ryk struggled from Lisanna's grasp; the cat looked as if he was being led to the gallows by his new best friend and the human girl he was crushing on.

"The fire is about to go out." Lucy said in a sleepy voice. Laxus threw a log on and pulled her closer to him to shield her from the night air. Lucy moved slightly so she could throw his coat around both their shoulders as she snuggled back into his side.

"Laxus"

"Hmm" He answered his mind lost as he stared intently at the flames.

"When Phantom Lord attacked us you didn't come to help." Lucy stated; she felt Laxus tense beside her.

"You said you would have helped if I agreed to be your woman…" Laxus looked at her with a mixture of guilt, pain and confusion.

"If I said yes back then… would you have helped or were you just mocking us?" Lucy asked leaning her face sideways on her knees so she could study his expression.

"I guess I was mocking you guys." Laxus shrugged, he felt uncomfortable talking about his mistakes.

"What if I agreed then?" Lucy asked as his hand returned to playing with a lock of her hair.

"I doubt you would have; Mira broke the ball in any case." Laxus said humourlessly.

"If Mira didn't break the ball and I agreed to be your woman what would you have done to me?" Lucy looked around and grabbed a blanket moving to an area on the beach that was entirely blocked off by large rocks. Laxus looked at her in confusion as he followed her. She rolled out the blanket on the soft sand which still held the suns warmth. She lay down sighing as she gazed up at the stars. She looked at Laxus gesturing him to lie down with her eyes. Although it was against his better judgement he complied.

He put his arms behind his head watching the stars as they twinkled in the sky. He suddenly remembered a demotivational poster her once read about the stars we wish upon already being dead just like our dreams. He let out a dry sarcastic chuckle. Lucy looked at him curiously before placing her head on his chest, drawing tiny circles on his chest.

"So are you going to answer my question?" She asked.

"What question?" He asked and Lucy slapped her hand against his chest playfully before rolling her eyes at him.

"If Mira didn't break the ball and I agreed to be your woman what would you have done to me?"

"I guess I'd have to keep to my word and beat Phantom Lord." Laxus shrugged.

"I didn't ask what you would do to Phantom Lord; I asked what you would do to me." Lucy said leaning on her elbow so she could look into his eyes as he answered.

"I suppose I wouldn't be so civil and modest, I would have had my hands and lips all over you. I would have taken you over and over again until everyone knew you were the property of Laxus Dreyar." He growled and licked his lips; Lucy found it very sexy.

"The funny thing is… I'm already the property of Laxus Dreyar" Lucy whispered against his lips. Before Laxus could register what was going on Lucy pressed her warm soft lips to his moist ones. It was a quick peck and she pulled away blushing furiously as she placed her head atop his chest once more and slung her arm around him.

"Blondie; what was that for?" He asked softly turning on his side so they could face each other. Lucy blushed lowering her eyes before she spoke.

"I thought if I let you know the property part was done you'd do the other stuff." Lucy barely whispered. Laxus stroked her lips with his thumb.

"These feelings you're having aren't real Lucy… it's because of this…" He said putting his large warm hand over the claim mark.

"I was attracted to you before it but you'd never notice a novice like me." Lucy huffed reaching out to stroke his scar with her thumb.

"You were very young when this happened… Is this one of the reasons Gramps kicked out your dad?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was the main reason… I nearly died from the procedure… Porlyusica reconstructed my eye." Pain flashed through his features, it cut Lucy inside. She lifted her head and kissed his scar.

"You were attracted to me?" Laxus asked changing the topic.

"At the Grand Magic Games, when you took on Raven Tail all by yourself and at Tenrou Island when you showed up like some protector sent from the heavens to save us from Purehito. Everyone praised Natsu but it was your power channelled through him that saved us. You're so strong." She said in amazement.

"Lucy what do you want right now?" Laxus asked, turning over so he was once again gazing at the stars.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

"I didn't hear you." He said; he wanted her to speak with conviction and confidence. He wanted to know what she wanted with the limited will she had.

"I want you to kiss me dammit!" Lucy growled; Laxus immediately turned over crashing his lips to hers, licking and nibbling on her lips while she mimicked his movement. She gasped as she felt his body press against hers; her breasts pressed deliciously against his well sculpted chest. Laxus took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, exploring as his tongue danced with hers. He trailed kisses over her heated skin enjoying the way she moaned and responded to him with just a kiss. He kissed her on the nose and returned to his star gazing pulling a flushed Lucy close to him.

"Rest, your body still needs to recover." He ordered gently.

"Kissing you is something else Thunder God." She whispered against his neck he smiled and played with a lock of her hair as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes extending his hearing for any threats. They were on the Isle of Lost Souls after all.

"Lisanna I can't tell you Mysh would kill me just let her enjoy the little time she has left." Ryk said and his hands immediately shot up to his mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean." Lisanna said in a low dangerous voice.

"I've already said too much… Please just let her do what she needs to. She took a blood oath 800 years ago… just let her fulfil it." Ryk pleaded.

"800 years?" Freed said in disbelief.

"Slayers aren't originally from this world much like the Exceed aren't from this world. We don't follow the same aging patterns as you do. The same applies to Slayer mates unless the Slayer dies." Ryk shrugged.

"I will let it go for now but… We need to know what's happening soon." Lisanna said crossing her arms.

"Ryk, didn't you say Myshka's wife was unfaithful?" Freed asked.

"Yes"

"Then why did she run off, I'm assuming, to save her?" Freed asked.

"Love makes people stupid." Lisanna said.

"I don't think I can continue loving someone who was unfaithful." Freed said.

"Myshka blames herself; her work keeps her away from Waverly… She loves Waverly more than anything. She feels it was selfish to have tried to grasp onto a piece of happiness when her blood oath and duty demand sacrifice. All she's done since escaping Los Diablos with Natsu is work towards fulfilling that oath." Ryk sighed.

"That oath involves Natsu doesn't it?" Lisanna asked sadly and Ryk nodded.

There was a shimmer of magic once more as Doranbolt appeared with Myshka badly wounded. Her arms were fractured in several places.

"Just like old times huh; Doranbolt?" Ryk said as he assumed his battle form.

"I'll be fine." Myshka grumbled flinching as she got to her feet.

"I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon most likely… I need to heal." Myshka said as Ryk flew off with her depositing her into the ocean.

"What happened out there?" Lisanna asked Doranbolt.

"Waverly had already left with her boss, we went there and Acnologia arrived. I think she conversed with him. She got angry and tried to attack, he slammed his tail against her and she fractured her arms with the impact. Then she got clever and tried to drown him. That's when he swatted her with his claws, he injuries were much more serious… she fell into water after that second blow. She only reformed an hour ago. Acnologia is now at Los Diablos… he's waiting for something or someone… Myshka said something strange before passing out." Doranbolt watched as Ryk landed next to him.

"I'm assuming you heard all that?" Doranbolt asked and Ryk nodded.

"What did she say?"

"The Flaming Knight and Iron guard and something about the Dragon Princess…" Doranbolt said in confusion.

"Contact your guild, Natsu is out of action, it's up to the Iron Slayer to keep the Sky Magic Dragon Slayer safe…"

"I guess Mysh is going to have to cut her vacation short." Ryk said sadly. Lisanna had a hollow feeling of impending loss.

**A/N: So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed the update. Special thanks to: ElyseexD, rebel . 17, ValinNight, Guest, AB Guest, GhostAvatar and Maiden Warrior for the faves, follows and reviews - you guys are just AWESOME! Keep those reviews coming we live them.**

**Myshka: **Yes we do!

**From: ValinNight**

  
:D awesome chapter and wasn't expecting myshka to be on par with laxus :o ty for answering my question, but anther question u make myshka sound as she hates natsu and gajeel... Y is that and will they be helping more in the futures? Ty for another chapter and can't wait for the next 1 :D

ValinNight

**Rogue:**

Thanks Valin; she doesn't hate them - she's just disappointed in Natsu - she hasn't really met Gajeel yet. Hope you enjoyed the update.

**From: AB (Guest)**

AB:I think Lissana is going to die in the next fairy tail manga chapter right from the hands of her brother

**Rogue:**

It's to be expected, Mashima is trying to create some kind of romantic interest from Natsu for Lucy through grief I won't be surprised if he kills everyone and leaves just them alive. Stupid Mashima the GMG was fine without the eclipse gate BS. Anyway thank whatever higher power there is for fanfiction :)

**Myshka:**

Why can't I be a real character? Cana is so scrumptious...

**From: Guest**

:Awesome Story so far !  
But somehow i feel sorry for Natsu, i mean he tried everything in order to win (meaning eating Luxus lightning and Etherion (among other things)) and now its corrupting him :(  
Hope he gets better, and maybe , i mean who knows when he ate Luxus lightning the first time, maybe he is so dense because of his corrupted magic ?

Anyway go LISANNA ! Get more Take-Over Souls ! (Just as an idea (ever thought of Angel(/Cherubim (either two or six wings (more wings more power))), Wvyern (kind of dragon(like the ones in Skyrim)), or some demonic take-over (you should check the demons from war hammer 40k maybe you get some ideas, but please not the ones from Nurgle)); (btw. do you mind if I use some of your ideas for some Fanfictions I plan to write ?(they are only in planning, I havnt started writhing yet), but im glad that there are people out there who dont portray her like a b***, may God bless your soul !  
Bye the Way i like the new Lucy more than the cannon one (which reminds me too much of sakura from Naruto(useless fangirl))

**Myshka:**

Thank you guest! Actually I think my cousin is dense because he was dropped on the head at birth... Actually we're thinking of a Gorgon Soul and a Hydra (Writer might have mentioned it in that fic that DOESN'T have me) she maybe adding a Valkyrie - those have wings... Sure knock yourself out with Rogue's ideas - she's forever thinking up new shit faster than she can write it.

**Rogue:** Thank you guest! Lisanna is actually a great character it amazes me the amount of abuse people dish on her, honestly Lucy gets kidnapped, abducted or locked in a cell in each arc just like a pale mary sue girl that lives in Forks from a set off books I'd like burned off the face of the planet... Hey Don't you think Killua Zoldyk from Hunter x Hunter makes the perfect NaLi kid? Gosh if I have a kid someday I want him to be Killua cool.

**From: GhostAvatar**

O: that hurt my feelings Rogue! I thought I was your favorite :( all well, amazing chapter! :)

**Rogue:**

That wasn't me Ghost! That was Myshka basking in the glory of Maiden's Admiration... I hope you enjoyed my latest offering :) Always love having you here.

**From: Maiden Warrior (Guest)**

Maiden Warrior:While I was waiting for your update, I took my chance with a NaLu fic and then I suddenly got blown in the face with an Evil!Lisanna! I try to ignore it, but the story made me cry from the very beginning. They already punch my face with cliches all over! Also, some of my friends try to convert me into a NaLu fan! I can still feel the rope burns on my wrists and ankles! (cries) They really hurt!  
Your update today save me from depression! THANK YOU! (smiles)  
I love the battle between Laxus and Myshka! I rooted for Myshka all through the battle! (jumps for joy) She is AWESOME and COOL!  
Lisanna is amazing because she is getting the hang with all this! Lucy isn't so bad either, she is lucky to be there...very lucky...(sulks in a corner)  
Myshka is such a noble character! She still loves her wife which is the most romantic thing in the universe! Her wife is very lucky and I bet she didn't mean to cheat on her. I don't know if she was force into it or not so I have no idea what to think of. Maybe a strong, stubborn personality but can be quite a tsundere. I like to see her with brown/blond hair and emerald-color eyes which I think is a good combination, but if you already thought of something then don't use mine.

Also...wait...(reads the end of the Author's note) Myshka said I am her favorite...her...favorite...I...wow...(blushes & faints)

Maiden Warrior:(recovers)  
That's going to leave a mark.  
YURI IS AWESOME!  
Also, SAVE ME FROM MY FRIENDS! (NaLu Fans) THEY ARE TRYING TO CONVERT ME!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Myshka:**

*Blows kiss at Maiden*

**Rogue:**

Stop flirting you're going to make the poor dear hurt herself again. When it comes to the crazy Nalutards you can sharpen a knife while staring at them evilly saying 'soon... soon' over and over again - note you might not have friends after that. Or my personal favorite - tell them how much of an idiot Natsu is and how much Lisanna would be soooo good with Rogue... I mean have you seen Rogue? If I had to pick between Natsu and Rogue I'd choose Rogue - got to love the dark mysterious types - there's no mystery to Natsu he's just an idiot who Mashima gives too much power to. I wish we'd see more Gildarts and Laxus and everyone else but Natsu and Lucy! Rant over :)

Yeah... I gave up, I read Deathsemabraces stories and leoladyforevers and Nicole4211's these three ladies are pretty awesome the rest are kind of meh. I have read a few alright ones recently no NaLu fics just the crack fics WildCard555 actually has a ZerCy fic with lots of potential - he got rid of Natsu so yay!

About your OC, I doubt she's going to fit in here, she may show up in a scene in the future though as someone they run into in the future. :)

Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Love**

**Rogue**


	12. Chapter 12 - My Oath, My Bond

**Part 12 – My Oath my bond**

"So I'm a princess?" Wendy asked burying her flaming face in her hands as Myshka who had reformed spoke to her via Lacrima.

"Not a princess, THE Princess. You are the princess of all dragon slayers; you're the one with the power to destroy Acnologia, you and Natsu need to be trained as his fire is meant to amplify your power. Now that Acnologia knows you are still alive he won't let you mature. Muscles is bringing me to Magnolia later after I heal more. Till then it's up to the Iron Dragon Slayer to keep you safe."

"So those little red lizard things me and Gray fought earlier were from Acnologia?" Gajeel asked his red eyes boring into Myshka's green ones on the Lacrima.

"If you can handle the Ajatar then you can handle protecting the Princess till I get there and training begins. I need to return to the water now to complete the healing process. I need someone to throw Natsu into a Volcano; that should destroy the effects of the potion and replenish him." With that Myshka was gone leaving the Master, Gajeel and Wendy with their mouths gaping.

"I guess I could throw his ass into a Volcano." Gray smirked walking off shirtless with his hands in his pocket.

"If anyone throws the Salamander into a Volcano it's going to be me." Gajeel hissed and the Master raised his hand calming the both of them down.

"Elfman can do it, you two protect Wendy." The Master said as he left Gajeel's cabin.

"Well Princess, what do you suppose we do too keep ourselves entertained?" Gajeel asked bowing on one knee as Wendy sunk her face deeper into her palms.

Gray created a throne chair out of ice and placed several cushions on it as Gajeel sat Wendy down and they continued teasing the shy little girl.

* * *

"Nice place you got here Muscles" Myshka said as she plopped herself on his bed. Lucy went to help Makarov make dinner whilst they waited for Elfman to return with Natsu. Lisanna petted Ryk in an attempt to calm her own nerves and heartache; she didn't feel ready to see Natsu again so soon.

"A man is always happy to see his sister." Elfman said; crushing Lisanna in a bear hug as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm – happy – to see you- too – butIneedtobreathe!" Lisanna gasped as Laxus and Bickslow pulled Elfman off.

"Myshka…" Natsu said cautiously as he perched on the window sill. He studied her; almost as if ingraining her form into his memory.

"Natsu" she smiled gently opening her arms as he leapt into a teary embrace.

"Why didn't you come to me for so long? You left me alone" Natsu cried.

"I had no choice; Igneel told me that you needed to get stronger on your own." Myshka said sadly as she stroked his pink hair.

"You know where Igneel went?" Natsu asked; looking at her seriously.

"The Dragons were taken more than 2 decades ago. It was necessary to prevent Acnologia from gaining their powers. Weisslogia and Skiadrum were too late to save themselves so before they were too weak to fight Acnologia they consumed poison and asked their children to kill them guising the effects of the poison as an illness. There is a lot I need to tell all of you; I need you to gather all the dragon slayers you know after I correct your problem. I will be out of action for a while once it's done." Ryk looked away with a pained expression that didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna.

The door slammed open as Gray entered the room with Wendy in tow.

"So you're up you flame headed bastard."

"What was that you frosty bitch?" Natsu growled as he got into Gray's face. Myshka knocked them both on the head giving them matching lumps.

"You should never use such foul language before the Princess." She snarled at Natsu threateningly as she dropped to one knee before Wendy.

"My liege; it is an honour to finally meet you. I am most pleased to see you in good health after what transpired on Tenrou Island. Forgive my cousin for his lack of proper decorum." Myshka bowed to a blushing Wendy.

"Um it's okay… you don't have to be so formal with me…" Wendy said wishing she could run away from the room. Carla was smirking evilly at Wendy from Gray's shoulder as she tried to ignore Happy. The door slammed open once more.

Gajeel stood smirking looking at the water slayer who had her head still bowed.

"I heard there was another dragon slayer, I want to see how strong she is." Gajeel growled. Myshka smirked as she slowly rose up.

"You don't stand a chance." Myshka raised her head then froze as she locked eyes with Gajeel.

Both slayers eyes turned to slits, the colour changed to an amber red hue as they took on a more reptilian look. Myshka lunged at Gajeel growling, she sunk her canines into his shoulder, he growled and the entire house rattled. He pulled her hair back and sunk his own fangs into her shoulder. The rest of the occupants in the room watched in horror as the slayers growled and roared… at some point Gajeel might have purred… they ripped their clothes and crashed out a window.

"Where'd they go?" Lisanna asked as Laxus looked out the window groaning.

"They're in my lake… my lake is now unsanitary." He groaned as Bickslow grumbled about how he saw 'Momma' first.

"That bastard! How dare he take my cousin after I just met her" Natsu growled.

"I think it best you go to Gildarts till she comes back…" Laxus said as Elfman and an ashen Pantherlily walked Natsu away.

* * *

Myshka returned the following day, her hair was in disarray, she had scratches and bruises all over her body, she wore a black tunic, and no one dared mention the name of the person is belonged to.

Lisanna hummed looking away from her newly arrived friend, waiting for Laxus to ask the dreaded question. Ryk looked like he was going to pee himself as he tried not to laugh.

"What the fuck was that?"

"An instinctual claim… Fuck" She groaned loosening the knots in her neck as she went through her belongings to change into her usual clothing. She tossed Gajeel's tunic away distastefully. Lisanna passed the water slayer a glass of vodka and carried on looking away to hide her blush.

"When 2 mature slayers meet and the Dragon part of us decides that this person will give us the strongest possible offspring our senses are overwritten and the dragon part takes over." She gestured to the claim on her shoulder.

"I remember Lisanna telling us about that" Laxus said; grateful that Ever took Lucy shopping that morning.

"We're linked he will know exactly when I'm in heat and when I see him my primal self will take control… I am so fucked... until I pop the miracle baby." She groaned downing the rest of the vodka.

"You don't have to worry though… It won't last for too long." Myshka sighed; a sad smile playing on her lips.

"In order to reverse the corruption on Natsu's magic Myshka will be sacrificing herself, her body will begin to breakdown, and she will live for 5 years without using her magic." Ryk said from Lisanna's lap

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lisanna screamed.

"I have to honour an oath I made a long time ago. My word is my bond. My demise was foreseen. The Iron slayer knows this. He has a girlfriend and I have no interest in him… I have already spoken to her, sweet girl, it will take some time but she'll come around." Myshka said as she collapsed on a chair from exhaustion.

"Take care of the girl Laxus, you don't understand it yet but the fact that she's able to draw on your lightning is pretty special. Teach her to control that power; it will become a great asset for her as a mage later on. I will be at Natsu's cottage; if you can send him over that would be great." Myshka said tiredly as she forced her body up from the chair, wincing from the soreness in her thighs.

"I'm going to go check on her… I don't think she's as fine as she claims to be." Lisanna said as she ran out with Ryk in tow.

"You heard all that Gramps?" Laxus asked sensing Makarov at the door.

"I came over after I saw Gajeel all scratched and bruised. He and Levy were sitting in silence, he grumbled about the water witch dying anyway and the claim not mattering and Levy was screaming about already knowing before they went to silence again."

"Is this the price we should ask someone else for to save the life of another from our guild?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know Laxus, this has less to do with us and more to do with slayers, you should learn more Laxus; you're a slayer too." Makarov said as he retired to his room for a nap leaving Laxus alone in the living room. He heard slight panting as Lucy struggled to carry what looked to be hundreds of grocery bags. Laxus carried her along with her haul into the living room and wrapped his arms around her as if his life depended on it once the shopping was discarded on the floor.

"Rough day" she questioned and he nodded slowly.

"I'll make lunch and you can tell me about it." She smiled gently taking his hand as she led him into the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey guys I have been away for a while; I was on a week long cruise surrounded by scrumptious Mediterranean men, I'm back now so my updates will pour through a little slower than before. I have several assignments to complete before the end of this month! I hope you enjoyed the update :) Special thanks to: Kandilandqueen1489, bluedot, alwayskougacola, GhostAvatar, MaidenWarrior and ValinKnight for the faves, follows and reviews you guys are awesome :)**

**From: ValinNight**

Agreed I wish we can see more people other then Lucy.. I they don't know why Lucy is cannon with natsu.. Lucy is so weak and always get captured, she sucks...mid rather c more NaLi, NaMi in fairy tail, and a ill of NaZa thomerzamgonnangetnith jellal prob, o well I hope Hiro doesn't kill Lissana but make a huge twist and kill Lucy ;) o well, rant over. Awesome chapter!loved it! And does this mean natsu and gajeel will be in the next chapter? :D ty for the new chapters!

ValinNight

**Myshka: **

Agreed, I wish I could see myself but Mashima can't create such bad assery.

**Rogue:**

I think Mashima might kill Erza or Mira, we have 3 s classes out and Gildarts is off to God knows where and all of a sudden Natsu is the strongest WTF - gimme a break Hiro Natsu is starting to sound like a Gary Stu.

**Maiden Warrior**

YAY! YOU UPDATE! LOVE YOU!  
(Gets hit with Myshka's blown kiss) KYAAAAAA! (Extreme blushing) Wow...That was my first blown kiss...(faints again)  
(Recovers)  
I really need to stop passing out like that. (blushes again) Really Myshka,...  
I don't know where to start. Ok...OMG! THAT LAXUS/LUCY SCENE WAS SO CUTE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME! So much details too...(sighs) Wish I could write something like this...wait...(gasps)  
OH NO! Please tell me Myshka will be alight! I can't bear the thought of her being dead! DX Especially the last line just gives major suspense! MYAHKA, DON'T DIE ON ME! (cries) YOU ARE TOO AWESOME TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE!  
Also, I don't mind if my OC comes in only once or twice, I just love writers using my ideas sometimes. (smiles) You are right about one thing! I rather chose Rogue as Lisanna's love interest than Natsu. He is the definition of dark and mysterious, but easy to talk too! BONUS! XD  
I keep noticing that Natsu defeats every major character with some power-ups from somebody. It's original but defeats the purpose of getting stronger with ones own power. (laughs) I sound like a fortune cookie again!  
An interesting development just unraveled...What is the blood oath? (mutters)  
Thank you for the advice, but I don't think it will help now. (nervously laughs) Some of my friends sort of ditched me for another group of friends so I am kind of alone for a while. But I am alright! People can make new friends somehow! (smiles) I just need to keep being myself to do that! Thank you for listening to my problems. Its been a while for someone to actually care...BACK TO THE POINT!  
This chapter is AMAZING! It gave me goosebumps reading this awesomeness! Keep on writing! Stay strong Myshka!  
GOOD LUCK! XD

**Myshka:**

Well I am dying it seems *glares at Rogue* thank you for loving me *blows a kiss*

**Rogue:**

Sacrifices need to be made - we've been over this *Rolls eyes at Myshka* The blood oath will be explained soon. Don't let people get you down hon, just go out there and work your stuff there is a wealth of amazing people out there waiting for you to find them :)

**From: GhostAvatar**

NOOO Don't kill people that's bad lol! Loved this chapter! Myshka is amazing though, because drowning a dragon is a great idea

**Myshka:**

Thanks Ghost, yes drowning Acnologia would have worked too if someone *Glares at Rogue again* didn't think I should die saving that idiot Natsu.

**From: alwayskougacola**

The LaLu moments are so precious, they would make such beautiful blonde babies

**Rogue:**

With big blue eyes...

**Keep those reviews coming in :)**

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
